Kage
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: Un pas, deux pas... Comment un enfant psychopate peut il devenir Kage ? Comment changer, alors que tout ce que l'on a jamais su faire, c'est tuer ?
1. Un

**KAGE**

**Un**

Durant les semaines -ou peut-être même bien les mois- qui suivirent la mort de leur père, Gaara atteignit les treize ans.  
Au milieu des troubles politiques qui agitaient Suna et de l'isolement plus complet que jamais des descendants du Quatrième Kazekage, la date passa tout à fait inaperçue, et le serait restée si Temari n'avait décidé de marquer l'occasion en faisant un cadeau à son petit frère.

En silence elle lui a tendu la gourde de toile brune, dotée d'un système anti-évaporation et d'une attache sur la ceinture. Le regard de Gaara est allé plusieurs fois de la gourde que lui présentait sa sœur aînée au visage de celle-ci, comme si une seconde tête venait soudainement de lui pousser. Il a finalement froncé le front, et les yeux turquoise cerclés de noir se sont posés sur elle, interrogatifs.  
"C'est pour toi," l'a t-elle encouragé, "C'est un cadeau. Pour ton anniversaire."  
Les prunelles de Gaara se sont un instant dilatées, puis il a saisie la gourde avec précaution, presque méfiance, comme si elle risquait de se désagréger entre ses doigts, ou peut-être de lui exploser à la figure…  
Temari n'espérait pas que son frangin perçoive le symbolisme de l'objet –la gourde de sable portait la mort, alors que la simple gourde était la vie, dans un pays où la moindre goutte de liquide était un trésor. Mais de toute manière l'attention seule avait déjà une signification énorme, comme le prouva la question teintée –non, _peinte _en trois épaisseurs- d'incompréhension.  
"… Pourquoi ?"  
"… C'est un cadeau pour marquer tes treize ans. Il n'y a pas besoin de raison."  
"Pourtant tu ne l'a jamais fait avant…" Puis, avec une expression songeuse, un peu perplexe : "C'est la première fois qu'on m'offre quelque chose."  
Comme toujours avec Gaara, le ton était totalement neutre, rendant impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Mais il n'y avait pas eu non plus de sang versé, ce qui était au final une réaction plutôt positive, selon les standards de Gaara du Désert.  
"Heu… Elle est renforcée, elle ne risque pas de se rompre en combat… Elle sera bien mieux que la vieille outre que tu trimballes." Elle risqua un léger sourire. "Aller viens, il faut se dépêcher, ou le Conseil va attendre."  
"Temari ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Merci."

Depuis leur retour de la seconde mission au Pays du Feu, Gaara avait changé.  
Au début il avait arpenté le désert seul, en silence ou laissant parfois échapper des mots incohérents lorsque les choses dans sa tête devenaient trop complexes, que la pression menaçait de le faire exploser et que le sable autour de lui commençait à s'agiter en vagues sporadiques.  
Il réfléchissait beaucoup, assimilait, et en trois mois il n'avait tué personne.  
Un net progrès.

C'est durant ces heures longues, en observant de loin la silhouette fragile de son petit frère, surmontée sans même qu'il n'y accorde plus la moindre attention d'une gourde de sable qui pesait sans doute deux fois plus lourd que lui, que Temari réalisa à quel point Gaara avait dû souffrir. Mais il n'en disait rien, n'en laissait rien paraître en dehors des nuits ou il s'enfonçait seul au plus profond du désert, et elle songeait parfois qu'en fait il ne devait probablement même pas identifier l'émotion 'solitude'. Comment il parvenait à garder le contrôle, cela elle l'ignorait. Parce qu'il était Gaara, fragile, mais en même temps fort et obstiné.  
Il pouvait rester de longues heures silencieux à leurs côtés, cela n'avait pas changé, mais la qualité même de ce silence était différente. Ce n'était plus le silence létal qui proclamait plus sûrement que n'importe quel cri "un pas de plus dans ma direction et tu es de l'engrais pour cactus", mais un silence intense, concentré, durant lequel qu'il observait les gens interagir et tentait de comprendre.  
Il s'entraînait beaucoup plus, seul, toujours. Parfois il parlait avec eux, et ses mots étaient alors mesurés et prudents, comme s'il avait peur de casser quelque chose.  
Il les traitait différemment, aussi.

La première fois qu'ils étaient retournés en mission ensemble, quelques mois après "l'évènement" –l'examen chuunin au Pays de la Pluie ne comptait pas vraiment, parce qu'ils l'avaient passé en un temps recors sans jamais se trouver vraiment en danger-, il les avait stupéfié.  
Après la fin de la mission, alors qu'ils avaient établit leur campement auprès d'un maigre point d'eau, il avait demandé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois à Temari si elle allait bien. Et il n'avait consenti à la croire quand elle lui affirmait que sa blessure était bénigne que lorsqu'elle avait menacé d'assommer Kankuro à coups d'éventail s'il ne cessait pas _immédiatement_ de marmonner des trucs inintelligibles à propos de poules et de dents.  
Et au plus fort du combat, il avait carrément immobilisé ce dernier dans une prison de sable, après avoir bloqué Temari un peu plus loin, pendant qu'il se chargeait seul de neutraliser les jounins déserteurs.  
Tout comme sa sœur, Kankuro a pesté et juré entre ses dents, mais s'est contenté d'un regard courroucé envers son petit frère. Parce que vocaliser ces pensées aurait été du suicide avec l'Ancien Gaara, et que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont vraiment sûr de la solidité du Nouveau.  
Ils ont attendu quelques heures, que l'adrénaline du combat soit retombée, et que Gaara ne risque plus de les tuer par réflexe s'ils élevaient un peu la voix, puis Temari a –poliment- traîné leur benjamin auprès du feu pour mettre les choses au point.  
Elle et Kankuro étaient des _chuunin _de haut niveau, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient tout à fait capable de prendre soin d'eux même. Et ils étaient des _ninjas,_ ce qui signifiait que le danger les accompagnait comme la vérole le bas clergé.  
Ils appréciaient l'intention, vraiment, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'on les materne. Ni lui ni personne ne pouvait pas espérer les tenir loin du combat. Et puis depuis quand Gaara se souciait-il de ça, d'abord ?

Pelotonné en boule face au feu, les bras refermés sur les genoux et la gourde toujours au dos, Gaara les a longuement examiné de son regard minéral.  
"Tu es en colère," a-t-il fini par analyser sans que sa voix ne laisse filtrer quoi que ce soit. Temari réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait haussé le ton, et déglutit discrètement.  
"Oui ! Enfin non… Je suis… mal à l'aise."  
"…" Le regard était toujours aussi fixe, mais un minuscule plissement interrogatif la força à élaborer.  
"Parce que tu changes… Et c'est bien, mais… nous ne savons pas très bien comment réagir… Que tu te mettes à vouloir nous protéger, c'est… nouveau. Et complètement différent de tout ce que nous connaissons de toi."  
Gaara ne répondit rien, mais une fraction de seconde son expression se durcit imperceptiblement avant de se figer, et Temari réalisa que le masque de l'Ancien Gaara venait de se remettre en place, qu'elle venait de perdre du terrain –sur quel champ de bataille elle l'ignorait, mais c'était important, elle le sentait.  
"Je comprend."  
"Gaara attend !"  
Dans un geste instinctif de réconfort elle tendit la main vers l'épaule de son frère, mais avant qu'elle soit au milieu du mouvement une gerbe de sable jaillit avec violence devant sa paume, écorchant le bout de ses doigts. Elle se figea. Les pupilles de Gaara étaient impossiblement dilatées, et ses narines palpitaient alors qu'il luttait pour garder le contrôle.

Avec une lenteur délibérée elle laissa retomber sa main à quelques centimètres du genou de son frère.  
"Je suis désolée," murmura t'elle en supprimant toute trace de peur et en rivant son regard à celui de son cadet. Gaara possédait un instinct infaillible pour sentir la peur –laquelle était d'ailleurs toujours dirigée vers lui. "J'aurais dû me rappeler que tu n'aimes pas être touché. Que tu n'as pas _l'habitude _qu'on te touche. Mais ce lien… il n'est peut-être basé que sur la chair et le sang… mais c'est déjà important, et…" Bon sang… elle s'empêtrait dans son propre raisonnement sous le regard sans faille de Gaara. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas de bourde. " Et situasbesoindenousonélà."  
Voilà, c'était dit, et de la manière la plus stupide qu'on puisse imaginer.  
Au regard perplexe et un peu méprisant de Gaara elle réalisa qu'il avait dû prendre la chose de manière totalement littérale, et qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à objecter que d'eux trois il était le plus fort : il n'avait pas une seule seconde _besoin_ d'eux pour gagner un combat. Cela n'avait aucun sens.  
- Pas comme ça! Je sais très bien que tu pourrais nous écraser tous les deux sans même le vou-" _oh merde, bourde._ "-loir. Heu…"  
"Mais ce que Temari veux dire, c'est qu'il n'est pas seulement question de surveiller tes arrières –et ça nous le ferons de toute façon, pas seulement à cause du lien, mais parce ce que nous sommes des ninjas-, c'est… Si tu veux discuter, ou t'entraîner, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, nous sommes là, ok ?"  
_Merci Kankuro. Je te revaudrais ça._

Le silence s'étira quelques minutes, le temps que Gaara ait fini de disséquer l'étrange notion. Lorsqu'il hocha finalement la tête d'un microscopique mouvement, le sable avait commencé à glisser hors de la gourde et touchait terre dans un crissement discret, tandis que de minuscules vaguelettes agitaient le sol du désert autour d'eux.  
" Lui… il a dit… que les liens rendaient les gens plus fort. Mais… je ne veux pas… qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Quand… quand ce jounin a blessé Temari… et s'est dirigé vers toi… c'était bizarre. Ca a appuyé là…" Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine. "Pourquoi ça fait mal ?"  
Soudain, ce n'était plus le tueur expérimenté avec au moins autant de morts à son actif que n'importe quel jounin d'élite qui les fixait depuis le corps d'un gamin de treize ans, mais un petit garçon perdu, effrayé et vulnérable.  
Kankuro se racla la gorge, et détourna avec application le regard. Malgré son superbe rattrapage de tout à l'heure et le fait qu'il comprenne aussi bien que Temari, il n'en restait pas moins un adolescent mâle de quatorze ans et demi : la situation devait bien trop commencer à ressemble à… _à un truc de fille_ pour le goût de son fragile ego macho.

D'une main, Temari fourragea dans la masse blonde qui lui tenait office de chevelure –Gaara l'avait harcelée jusqu'à ce qu'elle consente à les détacher pour soigner la bénigne blessure à la tête qu'elle avait reçu durant son début de combat, argumentant que mal nettoyée ce genre d'égratignure pouvait s'infecter, et que si elle attrapait la rouille des sables la blessure ne se refermerait pas… Et il avait embrayé sur un exposé tout à fait scientifique des divers symptômes et séquelles de la rouille de sable, bien que Temari les connaisse tout aussi bien que lui –voir peut être mieux. Parce que la rouille se mettait dans les plaies causées par certaines blessures de Vent, et surtout dans celles que certaines techniques du Sable pouvaient provoquer, et que le plus fort taux de blessures touchées par la rouille à Suna était le fait de Gaara du Désert. Temari avait depuis longtemps appris à nettoyer ses plaies même les plus infimes.  
Recentrant ses pensées sur la situation actuelle, elle se racla les méninges à la recherche des mots adéquats pour apaiser son petit frère. Autour d'eux le sable s'agitait en vaguelettes anarchiques, signe que Gaara commençait à perdre son calme.  
"Ecoute, je ne peux pas te garantir que ça va cesser de… faire mal. Parce qu'aucun ninja ne peut promettre qu'il reviendra entier d'une mission.  
Mais c'est _normal, _et en contrepartie tu es plus fort… Parce que tu as des gens à protéger… et… c'est difficile à expliquer." Sa voix mourut. "Mais… nous ressentons la même chose. Peut être pas aussi fort, parce que nous avons appris à filtrer, mais… Enfin ce que je veux dire, c'est que même si c'est un imbécile les trois quarts du temps, je m'inquiète pour Kankuro quand il part seul en mission !" Un grognement quelque part derrière elle indiqua que ledit Kankuro avait parfaitement entendu. Mais à quoi s'attendait il aussi ? Temari était une _kunoïchi,_ bordel. Les discours débordants de bons sentiments n'entraient absolument pas dans ses attributions. "Et… je m'inquiète aussi pour toi, depuis que tu as commencé à changer. Parce que maintenant il n'y a plus que nous trois, nous n'avons rien d'autre, et tu es -… "  
Elle s'arrêta la bouche entrouverte. Elle avait failli dire "important", et ça aurait été vrai. Mais elle avait vu les enregistrements du matériel de surveillance de la nurserie. Et Yashamaru avait employé exactement ce mot, "important". Et il avait essayé de tuer Gaara.  
Elle ne savait pas comment son frère réagirait si elle lui disait qu'il était "important" pour eux. Mal, probablement. Et de manière vraisemblablement violente impliquant du sang et du sable, même si l'explosion n'était pas spécifiquement dirigée contre eux.  
Que dire quand chaque mot était une mine potentielle susceptible de déclancher chez Gaara une véritable réaction en chaîne ?  
Mal à l'aise elle fixa les grains de sable qui flottaient tout autour d'eux et accrochaient par intermittence la lumière du feu, formant un kaléidoscope miniature aux reflets minéraux.  
"Tu as de nouveau peur," fit remarquer Gaara d'un ton plat que démentait toujours la danse du sable.  
Elle opta finalement pour une semi-vérité. Mentir à Gaara était un moyen sûr -et beaucoup plus économique que de payer les pompes funèbres- de s'assurer que l'on serait inhumé dans le désert. Bon, évidement il y avait le risque que l'inhumation se fasse avant la mort…  
"Oui. J'ai peur." A sa droite Kankuro s'agita inconfortablement. "Mais pas de toi. J'ai peur de te faire du mal… Que mes mots te blessent." _Et j'ai peur de ta réaction.  
_Gaara la fixa comme si ses cheveux étaient soudainement devenus fluorescents.  
"… Les mots sont des ondes sonores. Ils ne _peuvent_ pas blesser."

Temari prit une brève inspiration. Le calme qu'elle s'était promis de maintenir s'effritait et son caractère impétueux menaçait de reprendre le dessus.  
A cause de son calme olympien et de la maturité bien trop précoce au fond de ses yeux, il était parfois facile d'oublier que les interactions humaines de Gaara se comptaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance sur les doigts d'une seule main –deux si on était généreux.  
Et sa compréhension de notions basiques pour n'importe qui d'autre était lacunaire voir inexistante. Gaara était tout à fait imperméable aux concepts d'humour, de pudeur ou de tact (quel intérêt pour lui de les maîtriser, puisque de toute manière, nul n'aurait jamais osé le reprendre là-dessus ?) et son manque d'expérience dans tout ce qui touchait la communication faisait qu'il avait une tendance marquée à tout prendre au pied de la lettre avec le même sérieux inébranlable.  
"Bien sûr que si les mots peuvent faire mal. Mais pas au même endroit, pas de la même façon."  
"… Yashamaru… m'a parlé de ça. Est-ce que c'est semblable aux… aux blessures émotionnelles ?"  
_Terrain miné !  
_"… Heu… Certaines paroles peuvent… provoquer de telles blessures. Mais certains actes aussi. Et de même d'autres paroles ou d'autres actes peuvent aider à les refermer.  
Ca… fait aussi parti du lien, tu comprends ? Avoir peur de blesser l'autre, ou craindre que l'autre soit blessé… "  
"… Alors la réponse est oui ?"  
"Heu… oui."  
"Oh."  
"…"  
"…"  
"…"  
"Heu… On est d'accord alors ? Tu ne nous empêches pas de combattre, et en échange je te promets que nous serons prudent. Ca te va ?"  
"…"  
"Ok. Je vais finir d'installer le campement alors."

---

Alors qu'elle était déjà à quelques pas de son frère, la voix de Gaara la stoppa net. Elle était si faible qu'elle dû attendre le second appel pour être sûre que son ouïe ne lui jouait pas des tours.  
"Temari?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Tu as raison. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche. Personne n'a jamais…" Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait Gaara, Temari eu l'impression qu'il hésitait. Que peut-être il avait peur, mais que la curiosité était plus forte.  
- Temari. Est-ce que… tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? "

La kunoïchi fit volte face, lentement, et sans écouter les signaux d'alarme frénétiques que son cerveau lui envoyait, revint s'agenouiller face à son frère.  
Le sable tout autour s'agitait, trahissant la fébrilité de Gaara, et Temari se fit la réflexion qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu perdre le contrôle à ce point depuis longtemps. Depuis son combat avec le gamin en orange en fait.  
Quand elle passa un bras derrière son cou et que son autre main vint s'appuyer sur son épaule, à la frontière entre le cuir épais du baudrier de la gourde et le tissu rugueux des vêtements de désert, elle le sentit se raidir, se tendre jusqu'à la rupture.  
Le changement était discret, mais perceptible dans la soudaine contraction des muscles de son cou. Et sous ses doigts, c'était le sable de l'armure qu'elle sentait.  
"Hé, ça va aller, garde ton calme, Gaara. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal…"  
Le sable autour d'eux trois tournoyait à présent follement, et Temari sentait les grains voltiger autour d'elle, s'abattant et mordant la peau. Elle avait l'impression de se trouver prise dans la brise du désert, quand le vent rapide dévalait les dunes et venait vous fouetter les membres avec le sable de traîne.  
Dans ces cas là, le premier instinct était de fuir, le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Sauf qu'elle avait vu des ninjas avec des saisons et des saisons d'expérience de plus qu'elle tenter cette tactique, et que si chaque pas vous éloignait effectivement de Gaara, dans le désert le sable était partout. Fuir ne faisait qu'attiser les instincts prédateurs du Shukaku.  
L'autre solution était de rester à bonne distance, de faire le gros dos et d'éviter les gestes brusque en priant pour que Gaara se sente suffisamment "existant" pour ne pas avoir besoin de tuer une personne de plus. (D'après l'expérience considérable et durement acquise de Temari et Kankuro dans ce domaine, la distance de sécurité minimum était d'une quinzaine de mètres, et Kankuro gardait sur la hanche gauche un "souvenir" de la seule fois ou il s'était trompé dans son appréciation et approché trop près pendant que Gaara était en "crise d'existence".)

Mais ça c'était l'ancien Gaara.  
Très semblable au Nouveau sous certains aspects, mais très différent aussi. A présent il était bien plus contrôlé. Bien plus humain.  
Et pour la première fois il y avait peut-être une troisième option que fuir ou rentrer la tête dans les épaules, s'il voulait bien.

Lentement elle attira Gaara vers elle, augmentant la surface de contact jusqu'à ce que la tête de son frère repose sur son épaule à elle.  
Tout autour la tourmente augmenta, et elle entendit le crépitement familier que produisaient les roches sédimentaires du désert lorsqu'elles rompaient parfois sans raison apparente -sauf que cette fois ci la raison était évidente, et les maintenait inconsciemment dans l'œil de la tornade.  
Un éclat de roche venu de nulle part rencontra son bras avec violence, ouvrant une large plaie juste au dessus du poignet, et elle sentit un autre la heurter au flanc avec suffisamment de force pour lui couper le souffle. Elle remercia silencieusement les Dieux de n'avoir pas retiré son plastron de protection…  
Serrant les dents et priant pour ne pas exsuder la peur par tout les pores, elle calla à son tour sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son petit frère, protégeant tant bien que mal son visage du vent et du sable mordant. Gaara était toujours aussi raide qu'une planche, mais si le sable ne l'avait pas broyée à la seconde ou elle avait posé la main sur son frère, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il s'en prenne spécifiquement à elle à présent.  
"Garde le contrôle Gaara. Nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Nous avons confiance en toi…"  
La voix de Kankuro était à peine perceptible dans le hurlement de la tempête, mais quand il s'agenouilla contre eux, un bras autour des épaules de Temari et l'autre prudemment posé contre celles de leur frère, elle sentit Gaara tressaillir.

Rien d'autre dans sa posture n'indiqua qu'il avait entendu, mais au bout de très longues minutes ses muscles se relâchèrent imperceptiblement, et la tempête de sable commença à retomber.  
Quand Gaara se dégagea finalement de l'étreinte avec raideur, le vent était tout à fait apaisé, et la quantité de poussière de sable flottant dans l'air était somme toute minime.

Ce qui avait été auparavant une discrète oasis était maintenant un coquet cratère labouré par le sable : dix ans d'érosion en une demi-heure.

La maigre végétation n'avait pas supporté le choc, et les cendres du feu étaient éparpillées aux quatre coins du campement. Temari échangea un regard avec Kankuro, puis se redressa avec précaution avant d'entreprendre de déloger le sable des plis de ses vêtements.  
"Hm… Gaara, ça va ?"  
Il tourna son regard turquoise vers eux.  
"Je vous ai fait mal." Il avait l'air complètement perdu.  
Après un coup d'œil rapide en direction de son autre frère, Temari constata que Kankuro aussi arborait quelques écorchures significatives, il était anormalement pâle, et ses peintures kabuki étaient étalées et à moitié effacées, découvrant son visage ; mais ses vêtements beaucoup plus couvrants que les siens l'avaient d'avantage protégé.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont que quelques égratignures, nous avons connu pire. Et puis ce n'était pas volontaire."  
Le regard de Gaara s'assombri, et son ton se fit mordant.  
"La prochaine fois je risque de vous tuer. Et ce ne sera pas non plus volontaire. Pourquoi faites vous cela? _Pourquoi? _Jusqu'ici le lien n'a jamais rien signifié, et vous n'avez AUCUNE raison de risquer vos vies pour lui… A essayer de vous comporter comme s'il signifiait quelque chose pour vous… C'est dangereux… JE suis dangereux."

Temari retint avec peine l'impulsion de faire trois pas en arrière tant la colère et la détresse de Gaara étaient palpables.  
"Gaara…"  
"Que faut-il pour que vous compreniez ? Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Je suis dangereux."  
"Gaara, attends…"  
"Faudra t'il que l'un de vous perde un bras ? Ou se retrouve défiguré ? Faudra t'il que tu perdes un œil comme Baki-sensei pour comprendre ? "  
"Gaara, _STOP _! "

Il s'immobilisa là ou il se trouvait, au milieu des ruines du camp, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés par la tempête, le sable dansant de nouveau autour de lui et le regard pétrifiant de dureté et de confusion contenues.  
- Je… Nous faisons cela parce que tu es notre frère. Il n'y a plus que nous trois maintenant. Juste nous trois, personne d'autre.  
Nous… nous ne sommes utiles au village que tant que nous servirons le Conseil. Peu leur importe que nous nous battions pour protéger les habitants! Nous sommes les enfants du Quatrième, et nous pouvons représenter un danger politique pour eux. _Tu _peux représenter un danger. Tu es le ninja le plus puissant du village Gaara… la faction à laquelle tu choisiras d'obéir obtiendra le pouvoir et pourra présenter qui elle veut comme nouveau Kazekage. C'est pour ça que nous devons rester ensemble. Parce que personne d'autre ne nous protègera. " Elle força son regard à se fixer sur un relief de roche juste derrière Gaara et à y rester.  
"Et depuis que tu as commencé à changer, tu as fait preuve tous les jours d'une force et d'une maîtrise hors du commun. Je ne sais pas ce que ce gamin de Konoha t'a dit, mais… ça a modifié quelque chose en toi. Avant… Tu nous aurais déjà tué dix fois… Maintenant, tu es plus concentré, plus fort. Et si tu à décidé que tu ne nous ferais pas de mal, que tu nous protègerais… Je… _Nous_ te faisons confiance. C'est peut être dangereux, mais pas plus que de nous séparer maintenant…"  
Elle se risqua à chercher son regard, et se força à afficher une confiance en elle-même qu'elle ne ressentait pas tout a fait.  
- C'est normal que tu ais réagi comme ça Gaara, c'est la première fois que... que quelqu'un te prenait dans ses bras, que tu laisses autant tomber ta garde. Et si tu ne l'avais pas voulu, ça aurait été bien pire que quelques écorchures dues aux pierres... Mais si tu ne nous a pas tué à ce moment là, quand le feras tu ? "

Le sable était un peu retombé, et la barrière se contentait de flotter mollement autour de son petit frère qui la fixait de son regard acéré. Puis il tourna la tête en direction de leur cadet.  
"Et toi Kankuro ?"  
Le marionnettiste se racla la gorge et haussa les épaules.  
"Tu as entendu Temari. Et je suis encore là."  
Pour faire bonne mesure Gaara les toisa encore un instant, puis il pencha la tête sur le côté, et l'ombre accentua ses cernes, lui donnant de nouveau l'air perdu.  
"Je comprend, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Faites comme vous voulez."

Cette nuit là, il ne disparu pas au fin fond du désert comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était troublé.  
Après avoir réveillé Kankuro pour qu'il prenne son tour de garde, alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas dans l'ombre afin de délasser ses muscles ankylosés par l'immobilité de la veille, Temari vit se découper à la pâle lumière des étoiles la silhouette de Gaara du Désert. Assis au sommet d'un pic rocheux comme une sentinelle de pierre, il observait le sable à perte de vue.  
Et pour la première fois depuis treize ans, il n'était pas seulement éveillé, il _veillait_.  
Sur eux.

---

TBC

Ecrit à la demande de Lebibou.  
Et cette partie est probablement bien trop inspirée des écrits de Maldoror.

Il y aura un autre chapitre, voir même un troisième, mais rien n'est moins sûr.


	2. Deux

**Deux**

Plus tard, ils ne reparlèrent pas de cette soirée, et Gaara ne revint jamais se blottir dans les bras de sa sœur.  
Mais il passa plus de temps en leur compagnie, et accepta même de s'entraîner avec Kankuro, à condition que ce dernier utilise ses marionnettes lorsqu'ils travaillaient ses capacités d'esquive.

Durant ces quelques mois, Suna fut administré par le Conseil, qui mit un point d'honneur à les éloigner au maximum, en les envoyant en mission au long cours dans les coins les plus reculés du Pays du Vent, pour faire la chasse aux ninjas renégats et aux bandits de grand chemin qui infestaient la région. Lesdits bandits, eurent d'ailleurs la surprise de leur vie lorsqu'ils pensèrent s'en prendre à une faible jeune femme sans défenses accompagnée de deux adolescents vêtus comme des gens du désert, et qu'ils se retrouvèrent les pieds dans le sable à loucher dans les yeux sans vie d'une marionnette, ou à contempler en détail la facture raffinée du bord le plus tranchant d'un éventail...

C'est durant ces quelques mois également que Gaara se mit soudain à grandir plus vite encore qu'un champignon du désert en période de mousson, comme si quelque chose s'était tout à coup débloqué –ou peut-être était-ce seulement l'influence de Temari, qui prenait son rôle de sœur aînée très au sérieux et recourait à des mesures drastiques pour s'assurer qu'ils se nourrissent correctement, et le cas échéant leur faire ingérer leur quota de légumes. Quoi qu'il en soit, il prit une quinzaine de centimètres en une poignée de semaines, forçant Kankuro à lui prêter des vêtements en attendant qu'ils puissent se procurer des tuniques de combat dignes de ce nom...

C'est pendant ces quelques mois également, alors qu'ils traversaient des hameaux dont les villageois éperdus de reconnaissance n'avaient jamais entendu prononcer le nom de Gaara du Désert, que le jeune homme prit sa décision.

C'est la veille de leur retour à Suna pour se présenter à l'examen jounin, tandis qu'ils campaient à une dizaine d'heures de marche des murs de la cité, qu'il leur fit part de sa détermination.  
"Je serais le Cinquième Kazekage." Annonça t'il sur le même ton que s'il avait demandé le sel ou prévenu qu'une tempête de sable se préparait.  
Temari et Kankuro échangèrent un regard.  
"Kaze-…"  
"-kage ?"  
"Gaara… pourquoi ? Ils…" _Ils te détestent, ils ont peur de toi. Pourquoi ?  
_"Lui… il veut devenir Hokage, pour que les villageois soient forcés de reconnaître son existence. C'est lui qui m'a dit que protéger les gens qui me sont chers me rendrait plus fort. Je… sais que la plupart d'entre eux préfèreraient me voir mort que Kazekage de Suna. Mais je veux… Je veux qu'ils m'acceptent, et je veux pouvoir les protéger. Je veux… avoir des personnes précieuses, quelque chose pour quoi vivre et me battre. Je veux créer des liens, pouvoir exister autrement qu'en tuant. Je serais Kage."  
"…"  
"Hum… heu, Gaara… Tu ne veux pas dire _maintenant _! "

---

Les portes du Conseil s'ouvrirent à la volée, et tous les regards se fixèrent sur le jeune homme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement.  
La tradition voulait que l'on dépose les armes avant d'entrer dans la salle du Conseil, et Gaara laissa négligemment glisser sa gourde au sol avant de l'appuyer contre un mur. Puis il croisa les bras et attendit qu'on l'invite à pénétrer dans la pièce.  
L'un des anciens se redressa et le désigna du doigt.  
"Que viens tu faire ici Gaara du Désert ? Nul ne t'a appelé en ce lieu !"  
"Et c'est pour cela que je n'y ai pas pénétré. Mais en tant que ninja de Suna et fils du Quatrième Kazekage, j'ai le droit de venir présenter ma requête devant ce Conseil." Il haussa la voix. "Moi, Gaara du Désert, fais valoir mon droit à m'exprimer immédiatement devant vous, Vénérables Anciens."  
La requête suivait mot pour mot la tradition, mais la voix de Gaara ne portait pas trace de la déférence attendue en cette circonstance. Les anciens se mirent à murmurer avec agitation entre eux, et il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas entendre les mots "démon" et "monstre" revenir à plusieurs reprises, à peine chuchotés.

Gaara ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et concentra son attention à empêcher le sable de s'agiter de manière menaçante. Inutile de les inquiéter plus que de raison pour le moment.  
Les palabres fébriles auraient pu durer encore longtemps si soudain un homme jusque là resté immobile au font de la salle ne s'était levé d'un mouvement ferme.  
"Au nom du Conseil de Suna, moi, Hanma Baki, t'autorise à te présenter devant nous. "  
Sa voix grave résonna un instant entre les murs épais avant de mourir, interrompant les conversations. Dès que le dernier écho eut disparu les protestations jaillirent en direction de son ancien sensei, mais elles se turent en un instant quand la silhouette décrépie de Chyoba du Sable Rouge s'agita sur sa chaise.  
La vieille femme releva la tête, et toisa longuement Gaara qui se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, avant de balayer l'assemblée d'un regard torve.  
"Baki-kun à raison… huhuhu... Vous vous devez d'écouter ce que Gaara du Désert a à vous dire… "  
Semblant considérer le silence qui suivit cette déclaration ânonnée comme suffisant, Gaara franchit finalement le seuil et s'avança au centre de la salle du Conseil d'un pas régulier. Ses sandales ne faisaient pas de bruit sur le sol dallé de brun et de vert, et le sable qui recouvrait ça et là le pavage –à Suna le sable était partout, et se glissait dans chaque interstice quoi que l'on fasse- s'ouvrit devant lui avec une ondulation silencieuse.  
Il s'immobilisa finalement au centre exact de la salle ronde, le corps dans la pénombre mais la tête prise dans les rayons du soleil couchant qui entraient par les vitres bandeau qui ceignaient tout le tour de la pièce en hauteur. La lumière mordorée s'accrochait à ses mèches fauves, faisant naître des reflets auburn. La partie gauche de son visage était dans l'ombre, mais les dernières lueurs du jour se fixaient sur ses joues et son front, soulignant la ligne ferme de la mâchoire et accentuant de manière dramatique la maturité trop précoce de ses traits. Sur son front le tatouage avait les mêmes couleurs sanglantes que les reflets dans ses cheveux.  
Jamais l'évolution n'avait été plus frappante : c'était un gamin qui avait quitté Suna quelques mois auparavant ; mais c'était un jeune homme qui se tenait face au Conseil.

"Anciens du Conseil de Suna ! Il y a bientôt un an, Kazekage le Quatrième a été trahis par Orochimaru et ceux du Son. Sa mort, ainsi que notre défaite face à Konoha ont affaibli notre village. Depuis c'est le Conseil qui a dirigé Suna. Vous avez certes fait de votre mieux pour préserver le village. Mais en choisissant d'envoyer en mission de longue durée les éléments qui pouvaient vous être hostiles, vous avez avant tout cherché à protéger votre propre pouvoir, et ce au détriment de la sécurité des habitants de Suna." Des murmures courroucés s'élevèrent ça et là, mais Gaara les ignora avec superbe et poursuivit du même ton inflexible. "Je suis Gaara du Désert, et je suis le ninja le plus puissant de Suna.  
- Le Kage se doit d'être le pilier du village, il doit avoir la force et la volonté de le protéger. C'est pour cela que je suis ici aujourd'hui… Je réclame le titre de Kazekage !"  
La fin de la tirade avait été prononcée sur le même ton que le reste, et il fallu un laps de temps non négligeable pour que la phrase face son chemin dans les cerveaux –laps de temps que Gaara mit à profit pour toiser les anciens qui lui faisaient face d'un regard perçant tandis que dans un silence horrifié ces derniers réalisaient la portée de ses paroles.

Puis soudain quelqu'un bondit sur ses pieds en renversant sa chaise, et la salle fut submergée par les cris et les protestations.  
"Comment _oses _tu …"  
"… laisser le pouvoir à un monstre…"  
"…_dangereux…_"  
"… aurait dû se débarrasser de lui il y a bien longtemps ! "  
"…prendre le pouvoir ? "  
"… _jamais !_ "  
"…manipulé par le démon…"  
"…avide de sang…"  
"…mener le village à la ruine !"  
Un son sourd ramena le silence en une fraction de seconde. Hors de la salle, la gourde avait glissé du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée et bruyamment touché le sol. Elle roula de part et d'autre avant de s'immobiliser. L'ouverture était tournée vers la porte du Conseil, et chacun pu voir le bouchon s'agiter faiblement, comme si le sable derrière poussait de toutes ses forces pour sortir.  
Gaara prit une profonde inspiration, et le bouchon de liège arrêta tout mouvement. Puis il fit un pas en avant, ramenant sur lui les regards toujours fixés sur la gourde comme si cette dernière était une bombe à retardement.  
"Par le passé je ne vous ai donné aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi. Et je n'aurais pas hésité à vous tuer tous autant que vous êtes si vous vous étiez adressé à moi de cette façon. " Ce n'était pas une menace, rien de plus qu'une simple constatation avancée sur un ton tout à fait neutre, mais le silence se fit encore plus prégnant. L'étape au dessus consistait à arrêter de respirer.  
-Je sais ce que vous pensez de moi. Et je sais que quoique je dise, vous ne me ferez pas confiance-"  
Une chaise racla tandis que Kiogi Mirua, le président de la cour judiciaire, se levait et toisait le jeune homme avec un mépris et un courage (il faut bien l'admettre, à moins que cela tienne plus de l'inconscience que du courage) certains.  
"Tu es une arme, Gaara du Désert, un tueur. Sans-…" Un regard coupant comme de l'acier lui fit se racler la gorge et piétiner d'un air soudain très nerveux, comme s'il venait de réaliser que la tradition voulant qu'aucun sang ne soit versé dans la salle du Conseil n'était finalement pas une protection tout a fait suffisante si Gaara décidait qu'il était allé un peu trop loin.  
Il était devenu soudainement très pâle.  
- Hem… Enfin… Ce que je veux dire… Kazekage est une lourde responsabilité, et elle tient loin de l'action..."  
"Kazekage signifie protéger le village de toute atteinte. Si je dois tuer pour ce faire, je tuerais. Sinon je m'abstiendrais."  
Un autre membre du conseil, Raïtù Sakamoto, un ninja d'une quarantaine d'années couturé de cicatrices, vint à son secours, mais sur un ton bien plus circonspect.  
"Il ne s'agit pas seulement de se battre et de tuer Gaara-san. Vous devez comprendre que c'est un poste diplomati-"  
"En tant que descendant du Quatrième j'ai reçu une éducation à la politique et à la diplomatie."  
Nul ne trouva l'audace de faire remarquer que si c'était le cas, il avait du manquer le cours sur la langue de bois et le tact.  
"…"  
Le début de palabre avait émoussé la courte patience de Gaara.  
" La position du Vent vis-à-vis des autres nations est précaire. Le Kazekage se doit d'être puissant. Je suis puissant."  
"Mais…" Le sourcil droit de l'homme se crispa dans un tic de stress inconscient. "Pardonnez moi Gaara-san, mais vous êtes trop jeune... "  
" Vraiment ? Je suis pourtant considéré comme suffisamment âgé pour tuer. Et également suffisamment âgé pour être éloigné de Suna de peur que je prenne parti dans vos magouilles politiques." Les réponses étaient immédiates, proférées du même ton neutre et pourtant coupant.  
"…"  
" Enfin, Gaara-san, c'est différent, c'est-…"  
" La loi des Cinq Villages stipule clairement que le Kage doit être le ninja plus fort de son village. Elle ne donne pas de limite d'âge. "  
"Mais…"  
"Nul à Suna n'est capable de m'affronter et de gagner. Mais si vous avez des doutes sur ce point…" Son regard balaya l'assemblée, et certains membres du Conseil se renfoncèrent dans leur fauteuil, le visage soudain déserté de tout sang et accessoirement de toute couleur. "Dans ce cas je suis près à vous prouver le contraire. Que ce soit l'un d'entre vous ou n'importe lequel de vos champions. Quand vous voulez."

Quelqu'un s'étouffa bruyamment, une bonne demi douzaine de ninjas modifièrent inconsciemment leur posture afin d'être en position d'esquive ou d'attaque rapide, et une kunoïchi au visage tatoué sembla sur le point de bondir de sa chaise et de le prendre au mot. Mais un second regard au jeune homme suffit à faire taire toute velléité de combat.  
Parce que Gaara venait de provoquer l'intégralité du Conseil sur son propre terrain, et il n'avait pas hésité une seconde, tout à fait confiant en ses capacités.  
Parce que son regard était direct et assuré, et que la plupart d'entre eux étaient des ninjas bien au dessus du niveau de jounin, et ils n'avaient pas survécu aussi longtemps en laissant leur ego guider leurs actions. Et aussi déplaisant cela soit-il, ils savaient qu'au final Gaara avait raison.  
Individuellement certains d'entre eux pourraient très certainement lui donner du fil à retordre, voir même approcher de la victoire. Mais au final la réalité restait la même : Gaara était plus jeune. Plus fort.  
Et pas un seul d'entre eux ne pouvait honnêtement prétendre pouvoir le battre.

Le silence qui pesa dans la salle était plus lourd que tout, poisseux. Les anciens retenaient leur souffle, et seul le raclement de pieds au sol et les bruits étouffés du village à l'extérieur étaient audibles.  
Gaara le laissa traîner le silence une minute de plus, puis, quand il devint évident que nul n'était volontaire pour relever le défit, haussa un sourcil inexistant.  
"Personne ? "  
Il n'avait pas l'air vraiment surpris, mais quelqu'un le connaissant bien aurait peut-être pu discerner une trace d'amertume.  
La peur avait fait taire la colère du Conseil.  
"… D'autres objections ? "  
De nouveau plusieurs personnes s'agitèrent dans la salle, mais nul ne du trouver d'argument suffisant, et encore moins le courage de l'exprimer, car aucune voix ne s'éleva.

Le jour était quasiment tombé à présent, et la lumière grise qui atteignait encore les dallages n'était plus suffisante pour permettre de voir correctement. Dans le fond de la pièce, Baki façonna quelques sceaux, marmonna quelque chose, et les vasques vides qui se trouvaient de loin en loin le long du mur s'embrasèrent soudainement, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur orangée et vacillante.  
" Je ne tuerais aucun d'entre vous parce qu'il m'aura opposé un argument justifié, " annonça soudain Gaara, provoquant de (très) discrètes d'expressions dubitatives. "Vous ne me faites pas confiance par principe. Mais si vous vous opposez à moi de manière systématique, c'est le village qui en souffrira. Suna ne peut se permettre de perdre la face vis a vis aux autres nations. Aussi j'espère que vous me laisserez le bénéfice du doute, et l'occasion de vous convaincre. De convaincre les villageois. "  
Le silence s'étira de nouveau, inconfortable, tandis que les membres du Conseil pesaient le cours et le contre de la proposition du jeune homme impassible porteur d'un démon qui leur faisait face.  
Finalement Ryuusaki Raido, la kunoïchi qui avait parue prête à relever le défit de Gaara, décroisa ses longue jambes et fixa son regard cerclé de tatouages bleu nuit sur le jeune homme.  
"Gaara-san n'a pas tord," énonça t'elle -et son ton qui indiquait clairement que les mots lui arrachaient la bouche au fur et à mesure qu'elle les prononçait-. "Le Kazekage doit être fort et craint des autres nations, ce qui est très certainement son cas. "  
Le cynisme dans cette constatation était perceptible, et sa voix ne tremblait pas : Ryuusaki était une femme intelligente, et sa capacité à prendre du recul pour analyser une situation ainsi que son sens acéré de la dérision en faisaient une adversaire redoutable, mais également une alliée de grande valeur lorsqu'elle se décidait à prendre parti. Elle ne participait que très rarement au Conseil.  
- Si… Gaara-san devenait Kazekage de Suna… Que se passerait il alors ? Il y a deux, voir trois solutions possibles…" Elle réfléchissait à présent à voix haute, et tous l'écoutaient avec attention.  
- Si l'on admet comme point de départ qu'il ferait un bon leader du point de vue politique –et de toute manière, dans ce domaine le Kage n'est pas tout puissant et ne l'a jamais été, et c'est justement le rôle du Conseil de le guider-… alors le seul problème reste son instabilité et sa propension à tuer sans distinction. Son passé de meurtrier lui confère une aura auprès des autres villages… Mais s'il ne parvient pas à régner dessus et à maîtriser cette soif de sang…  
Alors Suna sera plus affaiblie que jamais, car le Kazekage porte l'âme du village. Un Kage qui n'a pas la confiance des siens, mais leur peur et leur haine… Un tel Kazekage mène forcément le village et la vie de ses habitants à la ruine." Ses yeux se plissèrent. "Les probabilités sont difficiles à évaluer. Parce que l'inconnu est la manière dont Gaara-san se comporterait une fois investit du pouvoir. "  
"Exactement ! Rien ne prouve qu'il ne va pas nous mener tous à notre perte ! "  
"Ce n'est peut être qu'un caprice d'enfant, ou pire, une ruse du démon pour obtenir le pouvoir ! "  
"Zakyo-sama à raison, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque. C'est un tueur ! "

Baki était resté jusque là silencieux, et avait observé l'évolution de la scène avec une concentration tendue, mais à le remarque lancée par l'un des anciens il haussa un sourcil.  
"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Teskio-sama, chaque personne présente dans cette pièce est un tueur. Vous comme moi. "  
" Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Baki-_san_, et vous le savez très bien. A quoi jouez vous ? Espérez vous récupérer du pouvoir une fois que votre élève sera Kage ? Ou alors-…"  
"_IL SUFFIT !_ "  
L'ordre claqua, et le silence se fit de nouveau.  
Gaara et Ryuusaki avaient donné l'ordre au même instant, mais la kunoïchi l'avait aboyé en bondissant sur ses pieds, alors que Gaara s'était contenté d'une injonction coupante.  
"Vos querelles sont hors de propos. "  
"Huhuhu… Ryuusaki-kun a raison…" Toute les têtes se tournèrent une fois de plus vers la vieille Chyoba qui avait paru endormie sur sa chaise durant toute la durée de l'échange. "Vous discutez le sujet comme si vous aviez le choix… huhu… Mais l'avez-vous vraiment ? "  
"Chyoba-sama vous savez bien que c'est le Conseil qui décide du prochain Kazekage ! Et nul autre…"  
La vieille kunoïchi ricana de nouveau, s'attirant des coups d'oeils embarrassés.  
"Ne me traitez donc pas comme si j'étais sénile, Teskio-kun. Même une vieille bique comme moi peux se rendre compte que vous n'avez absolument personne de valable à proposer à la place de Gaara-kun. "  
Teskio eut le mérite de garder un visage impassible, même quand elle agita vaguement sa canne dans sa direction en marmonnant de manière inintelligible mais probablement peu distinguée, puis il toisa l'assistance, à la recherche d'un soutient quelconque.  
Soutient qui se montra relativement long à arriver… Se fit attendre… et attendre…

Le ninja basané tourna la tête vers Gaara qui était toujours planté au même endroit, une expression de désintérêt complet peinte sur le visage, mais également consciencieusement occupé à creuser un trou dans le mur derrière lui par la seule intensité de son regard.  
Les flammes dans les vasques vacillèrent sous un courant d'air, et les ombres crépusculaires sur la face du jeune homme se durcirent un peu, le vieillissant tandis qu'il relevait finalement la tête.  
"Ryuusaki-san à raison. Il n'y a aucune garantie. Mais comme l'a dit Chyoba-sama, je suis le meilleur choix pour Suna. Vous pouvez vous opposez à moi maintenant, et donner vos arguments. Après il sera trop tard. Le poste de Kazekage me revient de droit du fait de mes capacités. Mais il vous appartient de me le donner.  
-Choisissez bien, shinobis de Suna."  
Et sur ces mots, il tourna les talons, et quitta la salle du Conseil, escorté par un frisson du sable.

---

Lorsque la lourde porte bardée de fer façonné s'ouvrit de nouveau cinq heures plus tard, le ninja roux était assis en tailleur contre le mur, le dos droit et les yeux fermés. La gourde était appuyée à ses côtés.  
Le temps que le battant ait fini de tourner sur ses gons, les yeux turquoise fixaient avec intensité le ninja se tenant dans l'embrasure. Ce dernier fit un bref signe de tête, et Gaara le précéda dans la salle.  
Les Anciens étaient installé en demi cercle, en apparence silencieux et composés. Pourtant, avec un peu d'observation un frémissement général était perceptible. La mâchoire de certains d'entre eux était bloquée dans une expression crispée, et ils s'échangeaient des regards en coin, de minuscules éclats de conversation par l'intermédiaire d'un mouvement des mains, d'un changement de position…  
Le calme n'était qu'apparent, et la pièce vibrait d'énergies contenues.  
Gaara s'immobilisa au même endroit que précédemment, et croisa les bras.  
Le message, bien que peu _conforme_ à de telles circonstances était clair : Alors ?

Le doyen du conseil –après Chyoba-sama, mais celle-ci ne prenait guère la parole que lorsqu'il s'agissait d'embarrasser ses collègues- se leva lentement et vint faire face au jeune homme. C'était un vieux ninja à la peau crevassée par la morsure du soleil et les cicatrices, mais il se mouvait encore avec une souplesse et une fluidité létales.  
Il attendit quelques minutes, puis lorsqu'il devint évident que la patience de Gaara était inusable, et que ce dernier était tout disposé à patienter sans même bouger d'un cil, il fini par prendre la parole.  
"Gaara du Désert, le Conseil de Suna a pris sa décision. Tu es désormais le Cinquième Kazekage de Sunagature, et par là même responsable de la vie de tous ses habitants, qu'ils soient civils ou ninjas. "  
Gaara resta un instant figé, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Comme si au fond de lui-même il n'y avait pas réellement cru, et que l'acceptation du Conseil était un plus grand choc encore que le poste lui-même.

Puis il s'inclina, et quelques mèches cuivrées glissèrent devant ses yeux, couvrant en partie le tatouage sanglant.  
" Je comprend et j'accepte cette responsabilité. Je saurais m'en montrer digne. "  
" Votre loyauté et votre vie sont désormais entièrement dédiés au village, soyez en conscient Gaara-sama. "  
Le ninja était passé au vouvoiement comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, et une note de quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant transparaissait dans sa voix. Kiogi Mirua se leva à son tour. Son expression avait retrouvé son calme et sa fermeté habituelle, et il vint s'incliner devant le jeune homme de manière tout à fait formelle, comme si quelques heures plus tôt il n'avait pas été près à le jeter en pâture aux créatures du désert si cela avait été possible.  
" Nous serons honoré de vous épauler dans votre tâche Godaïme-sama. "  
Gaara ne dit rien, mais lui rendit son salut précédé d'un long regard glacial, de même qu'il s'inclina en réponse aux autres Anciens qui se succédaient devant lui en l'assurant de leur respect et de leur soutient.  
Ryuusaki fléchit le torse avec grâce, et dit simplement qu'elle espérait qu'ils aient fait le bon choix. D'autres Anciens l'imitèrent –avec plus de flagornerie et très certainement moins de sincérité- et il leur répondit de même, sans réagir aux promesses de loyauté et d'assistance.

Puis Baki-sensei s'avança, et avant que Gaara n'ait pleinement réalisé ce qui se passait, son professeur s'agenouilla devant lui.  
" En tant que shinobi de Suna, je vous donne ma loyauté et vous fait serment d'allégeance, Kazekage-sama. "

---

TBC, sans doute encore un chapitre, mais pas pour tout de suite je pense.


	3. Trois

_Hop, back from Thailande, avec des écrits plein mon escarcelle...Et voici pour commencer le (longtemps) attendu nouveau chapitre de Kage, qui est un peu plus transitionnel que les autres (mais en même temps la fic entière raconte une énorme transition, donc...)_

_Et puis vous allez rire les gens (ou pleurer, ça dépend), mais j'ai encore été trop optimiste : ce ne sera pas le dernier chapitre. Je suis irrécupérable. _

* * *

**Trois**

Gaara ouvrit les yeux, lentement, et fixa sa main étendue devant lui, paume tournée vers le ciel immense, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue.  
« Non, » dit-il. Puis, comme avec l'arrière-pensée que ce n'était peut-être pas assez explicite et qu'une précision était nécessaire : « C'est hors de question. »  
Deux pas derrière lui, le souffle de Zakyo Shinji se ralentit une fraction de seconde, avant de reprendre en même rythme lent qu'a l'accoutumée.  
C'était un Ancien, mais il avait été un combattant redoutable dans son temps… Et quelques mois auparavant, Gaara aurait très certainement considéré l'infime rupture de rythme comme un signe que l'homme s'apprêtait à attaquer.  
Il y aurait évidemment _remédié_ sans même y réfléchir, un pur instinct et une giclée de sable.  
Mais à présent il savait que ce n'était sans doute pas le cas –du moins pas ici, en public. Il n'était pas certain, mais il avait plus l'impression que le changement de cadence avait à voir avec le fait que le Conseiller Militaire était exaspéré, et qu'il le cachait de son mieux. On ne s'exaspérait _pas_ après un supérieur hiérarchique (ou du moins on ne le montrait pas) et on ne s'exaspérait _certainement pas_ après Gaara du Désert : Règle de Survie Absolue dans la hiérarchie de Suna. (En même temps, même si on le cachait parfaitement on n'était pas certain de survivre…)  
Évidemment, à présent que Gaara du Désert n'était plus seulement le croque-mitaine du village mais aussi -presque- le supérieur hiérarchique absolu… Hé bien l'acclimatation était un peu dure, et on pouvait mettre sur le compte de la pression la légère trépidation dans la respiration de l'homme…  
Trépidation qui vibra un instant plus fort lorsqu'un long serpent de silice s'éleva du précipice sablonneux, suivant l'infime mouvement de la paume de son maître, avant de se stabiliser de nouveau.  
« Gaara-sama… Soyez raisonnable. C'est une formalité dont vous ne pouvez vous dispenser. » Son ton était parfaitement égal. « Le kazekage se doit de- »  
« Je refuse. »

Le visage impassible du jeune homme était partiellement tourné dans sa direction, et les pierres turquoise qui figuraient les pupilles étaient inertes. « Je ne sacrifierais pas inutilement l'un des jounins dont je vais être responsable sous prétexte qu'il s'agit d'une formalité nécessaire. »  
La façade calme que tentait de maintenir la respiration se fissura de nouveau –après tout c'était la cinquième fois en deux jours que cette conversation avait lieu… Enfin si on pouvait appeler conversation les monologues des différents anciens qui s'étaient succédés et les réponses le plus souvent monosyllabiques –et toujours négatives- de Gaara.  
Et puis pour les Anciens, l'assurance réitérée de sa bonne volonté et le fait que le jeune homme n'ait encore tué personne ne présentait certainement pas la garantie qu'il ne change pas d'avis. Apparemment tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse tôt ou tard un bain de sang, histoire de rattraper le temps perdu.  
On le traitait donc comme on l'avait toujours traité : comme une bombe à retardement susceptible d'exploser à tout moment si l'on faisait une mauvaise manœuvre –ou pas. Qui pouvait savoir, avec le démon ?

Le respect et la diligence ne cachaient pas la peur.

Elle était présente depuis toujours, autour de Gaara, et les changements de quelques semaines n'avaient certainement pas entamé les réflexes de toute une vie : tant qu'on restait dans les parages de Gaara du Désert subsistait le risque aléatoire –et d'autant plus terrifiant- de finir en bouillie sanglante mélangée au sable : cela n'avait pas changé.  
Et étrangement, la peur qu'il suscitait était un ancrage pour Gaara. À peu près le seul sentiment des humains normaux –avec la haine- qu'il soit à même d'identifier, de comprendre et de manipuler. Le seul face auquel il sache vraiment comment réagir.  
Et puis une saine dose de peur bien employée était un outil tout à fait efficace, avait-il découvert.

-

Quiconque y passait plus de deux jours s'en rendait vite compte : le désert était un endroit rude, dangereux. Une terre fondamentalement inhospitalière balayée par les vents et écrasée par le soleil, ou la moindre goutte d'eau avait valeur de trésor.  
Les gens du Sable étaient à l'image de leur Pays : taciturnes et durs à la peine, capables de tout endurer et de se relever après. Et l'on pouvait reprocher beaucoup de choses aux ninjas de Suna, mais la versatilité n'était pas de celles-là : une fois une décision prise, on s'y tenait.  
Et les Anciens avaient peut-être résisté bec et ongle, mais une fois décidé que Gaara du Désert serait le Cinquième Kazekage… Hé bien s'il y avait une chose que l'on pouvait mettre à leur crédit, c'est qu'ils ne perdaient pas de temps.  
Après moultes palabres et autres débats enflammés, il avait été décidé que l'intronisation du jeune homme aurait lieu deux mois plus tard. Officiellement le temps d'organiser la cérémonie, de convier les Kage et autres dignitaires, d'informer les villageois sans déclencher une émeute. Le temps également de régler quelques points que les Anciens jugeaient cruciaux : mettre le futur Kazekage au courant de la situation politique, financière et militaires du village –en un mot le former. Officieusement le temps, aussi, d'évaluer à quel point le futur Kazekage de Suna était sensible aux… _conseils_ de ses aînés, et celui de régler quelques écueils juridiques.

Depuis l'endroit ou elle s'était immobilisée derrière lui, en contrebas de la dune et quelques pas en retrait de Zakyo, Ryuusaki repoussa ses voiles de désert pour dégager son visage tatoué.  
« Gaara-sama, rien ne dit que vous le tuerez. »

Le jeune homme –si jeune, quatorze ans presque, et bientôt Kazekage- pivota sur lui-même pour lui faire face et une coulée de sable orangé sur le flanc de la dune accompagna le mouvement raide et pourtant gracieux.  
« Non. Le risque est trop grand comparé à l'utilité finale. »  
« Gaara-sama c'est impossible… » Même la très composée Ryuuzaki commençait à perdre patience. « Pour pouvoir être nommé Kazekage il vous faut posséder le rang de jounin, et pour cela vous devez passer les différentes épreuves comme n'importe qui d'autre. Les jounins que vous affronterez sont des ninjas de Suna, et prêts à mourir comme tel si nécessaire. Ils feront leur devoir. »  
Une ride d'expression butée marquait le front du jeune homme, là ou ses sourcils se seraient rejoints –s'il en avait eu. Il croisa les bras par-dessus le baudrier qui maintenait la gourde.  
« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ils n'ont pas une chance contre moi. »  
« Gaara-sa-… »  
« Justement, leur mort n'est pas une issue inévitable Gaara-sama, vous pouvez-… »  
« S'ils m'attaquent de toute leur force, si. Et comme vous venez de le dire Ryuusaki-san, ce sont des ninjas de Suna : ils feront leur devoir. Ils mettront tout ce qu'ils ont dans le combat. Je n'en attend pas moins d'eux. »  
« Mais-… »  
« Et ils mourront ou seront grièvement blessés, parce que si je suis… réellement menacé, ou pris par surprise… le Sable réagira en automatique- » Je réagirais en automatique, et ils mourront. Et peut-être que j'aimerais ça. « C'est un risque qui ne vaut pas la peine d'être couru. »

Les deux jounins échangèrent un regard et se renfrognèrent. C'était plus d'explications que Gaara n'en avait avancées depuis le début du 'débat' quelques jours auparavant. Mais c'était aussi une référence directe au Sable ; et le Sable de Gaara du Désert était un moyen infaillible de mettre un ninja de Suna mal à l'aise.  
Ryuusaki croisa à son tour ses bras sur sa poitrine en un geste qui se voulait austère mais dans lequel une fêlure d'hésitation transparut un instant. Nul autre que Gaara ne savait très bien ou commençait le Sable, et ou s'arrêtait le Démon. C'était un terrain miné sur lequel on ne s'aventurait pas.  
Elle échangea un nouveau coup d'œil avec Zakyo, ouvrit la bouche, la referma avec une moue irritée, puis sembla décider qu'elle ne voyait rien à répondre sur le coup.  
« Nous transmettrons vos désirs au Conseil, Gaara-sama, » dit-elle finalement.  
En silence les deux Anciens se retirèrent, laissant Gaara seul aux portes du désert, scrutant les étendues arides de son regard indéchiffrable.

---

Au final ce fut le Conseil qui céda, quand il fini par devenir évident que sur ce point là la patience et l'obstination du jeune homme étaient aussi vastes et inamovibles que le désert dont il portait le nom. Et ceux des Anciens qui s'inquiétaient de la raison de sa détermination et murmuraient que peut-être il perdait sa touche, que _peut-être _il répugnait à tuer (ce qui aurait été _embarrassant _pour un ninja, et inadmissible pour un Kage) se virent rapidement détrompés.  
D'abord parce que nulle personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pu confondre les vagues d'énergie sombre qui lui échappaient parfois et la fixité glaçante de son regard pour une quelconque conversion au pacifisme.  
Ensuite car quiconque aurait eu le moindre doute aurait aussitôt été détrompé par le massacre qu'il fit lors de la mission.

Contrairement à l'épreuve de force de l'examen chuunin durant lequel les Pays se mesuraient les uns aux autres par Villages et genins interposés et tentaient d'appâter les clients potentiels à coup de jeunes prodiges prometteurs, la promotion au titre de jounin était laissée à l'appréciation des villages. C'était une affaire importante, et entourée de moultes précautions. Après tout on ne dévoilait pas ses meilleures armes et ses secrets à un ennemi potentiel…  
Si l'examen du village de la Brume était notoirement très peu encadré, plutôt sanglant, et provoquait régulièrement des plaintes de la part des autres pays pour cause de dommages collatéraux, les quatre autres cités ninja utilisaient un système d'évaluation basé sur des missions réelles et des matchs contre des jounins.  
Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'ils étaient faciles ou sans danger. L'examen jounin, où qu'il se déroule, avait toujours son lot de blessures plus ou moins graves et parfois de morts, que ce soit du côté des examinateurs ou des participants.À Suna, un jounin devait soutenir la candidature du chuunin pour qu'il puisse être autorisé à passer l'examen. Ce dernier était séparé en deux parties distinctes. La première consistait en une série de duels contre des jounins du Sable, testant séparément la valeur du combattant et ses réactions face aux techniques de ninjutsu, taïjutsu et genjutsu de haut niveau. La seconde comportait l'accomplissement d'une mission de rang S en solo ou en tant que Capitaine, sous l'observation d'un jounin…

Si à se voir confier une mission S Gaara n'avait émis qu'une froide satisfaction qui fit reculer intérieurement les ninjas endurcies qui étaient présents, il ne modifia pas d'une once sa position quand aux affrontements.  
Ou du moins il ne l'aurait pas modifée, si les Anciens à court d'arguments n'avaient décidé de jouer leur va-tout, et fait appel à Temari et Kankuro.

---

Ce fut Kakishi du Sable Gris qui les fit mander et les reçus.

C'était un homme imposant d'une quarantaine d'années, au port droit et au maintien austère. Tout dans sa personne, malgré les robes de notable qu'il portait, hurlait même aux yeux les moins expérimentés que s'il n'était peut-être plus ninja il l'avait forcément été, et un sacrément bon pour ne rien gâcher.  
De fait il avait quitté le service actif à l'âge de trente-cinq ans, après une blessure grave, et s'était depuis contenté de postes administratifs et décisionnels. Sa main droite qui reposait sur des genoux était une masse effrayante de tissus cicatriciels dont n'émergeait que trois doigts inertes : il ne pouvait plus former de sceaux.  
Pour résumer, Kakishi du Sable Gris était un homme très influent au sein du Conseil, et dangereux par lui-même ; un homme dont il ne valait mieux pas se faire un ennemi.  
Et accessoirement c'était également un homme lié par le sang à la lignée des Kazekage, et depuis la mort du Quatrième c'était à lui, leur cousin, qu'était revenue la tête du clan.

Temari entra à genoux dans la pièce austèrement meublée, suivie de près par Kankuro, et s'inclina respectueusement face à lui avant de se redresser avec une raideur non dépourvue de grâce et poser ses mains à plat sur ses cuisses.  
C'était peut-être excessif, aux yeux de la loi shinobi ils étaient tous deux des adultes, et leur rang les mettait presque sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, mais son âge, son rôle au sein du conseil et leur lien de parenté exigeait le respect.  
« Nous vous saluons cousin. Cela faisait longtemps que nos pistes ne s'étaient croisées. »  
« En effet Temari-san, trop longtemps. Mon toit et mon eau sont ceux de mon sang si vous le désirez. »  
C'était la formule rituelle de l'hôte qui accueille sa famille. Temari déclina avec une politesse et une déférence égales. Ils étaient installés en ville et ne voulaient pas avoir à imposer leurs horaires exigeants…  
En vérité, loger les descendants du Quatrième –même si Gaara avait difficilement l'usage d'une chambre, et que de toute manière il serait bientôt l'heureux occupant des quartiers du Kazekage- confèrerait une aura supplémentaire au pouvoir de leur cousin, et ferait d'eux ses débiteurs. Et puis la famille n'avait jamais été la préoccupation de leur père, et les rapports qu'il avait entretenu avec ses différents parents avaient au mieux été froids et distants, au pire teintés de paranoïa. Les considérations émotionnelles n'entraient guère en compte.

«J'ai cru comprendre que vous aussi passiez l'examen Jounin ? »  
« On vous a bien informé mon cousin. Kankuro part dans la soirée, et moi le lendemain. Les Epreuves auront lieu à notre retour… Je ne peux malheureusement vous en dire plus, vous le savez. »  
« Bien entendu. Je vois que vous prenez votre tâche à cœur… Vous vous montrez digne de votre sang. »  
À la mention de leur père le visage de Kankuro se durci un peu, mais ce fut à peine perceptible derrière les peintures Kabuki.  
« Nous servons notre village, Takishi-san. »  
« Je le sais Kakuro-san. C'est pour cela que le conseil voudrait vous confier une mission un peu particulière. Nous voudrions que vous parliez à votre frère, et le convainquiez de participer à l'examen dans son entier. »

Kankuro se renfrogna brutalement, et les mains de Temari se crispèrent sur ses cuisses, froissant le tissu de sa tunique courte. Une fraction de seconde ils songèrent la même chose et atteignirent la même conclusion.  
La grande question qui agitait les Anciens était à présent : « _jusqu'à quel point le nouveau Kazekage est-il manipulable ? _»  
Même s'ils avaient été conscient des risques dès le début, ceux du Conseil pensaient avoir malgré tout fait une bonne affaire en nommant un jeune homme inexpérimenté qui aurait forcément besoin de Conseillers Avisés… Et réalisaient un peu tard que ce dernier ne souhaitait absolument pas pourvoir le poste d'Eminence grise.  
La crainte latente un instant apaisée revenait… Et ils cherchaient à présent quels pouvaient bien être les leviers de Gaara…  
Ils songèrent la même chose, et prirent la même décision.

Le visage de Kankuro se décrispa, et il aboya un éclat de rire dérisif.  
« Gaara ne nous écoutera pas, » traduisit Temari sur un ton sec mais surpris qui indiquait que c'était également son point de vue sur la chose, et que seule la conscience de sa propre place la retenait d'imiter son frère cadet face à une suggestion aussi stupide.  
« Il est peut-être notre frère, mais cela s'arrête là Takishi-san. Notre parole n'a pas de valeur pour lui. »  
« Il a dit… une fois… que le seul lien entre nous était un lien de sang et de haine. Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à croire que cela ait changé ? »

Takishi soupira très légèrement, et Temari réalisa avec soulagement qu'il avait utilisé cette dernière ressource sans trop y croire –ou alors il jouait remarquablement bien la comédie, ce qui était également fort possible…  
Elle n'était pas fille de Kage pour rien, et elle savait parfaitement que s'ils favorisaient en temps normal une autorité implacable et les ordres auxquels nul n'aurait osé désobéir, les Anciens n'étaient pas au-dessus d'un peu de subtilité pour atteindre leurs fins.  
« Il _a_ changé, » souligna Takishi d'un ton placide. « D'autres choses ont pu changer également. Et un Kazekage incapable d'écouter ses conseillers n'ira pas bien loin. »  
Elle se retint de réajuster sa tunique –ce qui aurait été une preuve de nervosité- et à la place se redressa un peu plus.

Est-ce que Temari et Kankuro avaient une chance d'influencer Gaara ?  
_Peut-être._  
La réalisation était déstabilisante, mais aussi étrangement enivrante.  
Le monde était sens dessus dessous depuis que Gaara du Désert avait unilatéralement décidé de devenir Kazekage… Quoique, non. Le monde semblait marcher sur la tête depuis bien avant ça.  
Depuis qu'un nabot Konohien orange avait cassé la figure du susmentionné Gaara, en fait… Et l'avait Changé.  
Heureusement les ninjas du sable étaient réputés pour leur stoïcisme à toute épreuve. Sinon Temari aurait été tentée de s'assoire par terre (ha non, impossible : elle était _déjà_ assise par terre) et de se prendre la tête entre les mains.  
Gaara avait changé, c'était vrai.  
Il allait même être Kazekage  
Et s'ils pouvaient _vraiment_ influencer ses décisions… Que faire ?

Temari, Kankuro et Gaara étaient les enfants du Quatrième Kazekage de Suna, et d'ici quelques années ils auraient sans doute occupé avec succès des postes non négligeables au sein de la hiérarchie militaire du village…  
Bon sang ne saurait mentir disait-on, et s'ils étaient loin de porter leur père dans leur cœur, elle était aussi parfaitement consciente que l'entraînement qu'ils avaient subi et de leurs capacités les avaient toujours destiné à cela.  
Des gens plus faibles auraient appelé cela de l'arrogance. Ce n'était que la vision claire de ses forces et ses faiblesses. Même s'il n'était qu'un idiot paresseux affublé d'un sens de la mode déficient, Kankuro était également un marionnettiste hors pair du haut de ses quatorze ans, et elle-même se savait parfaitement capable de vaincre à peu près n'importe qui si le besoin s'en faisait sentir –ou elle n'aurait pas présenté l'examen jounin avec la ferme certitude de le réussir.  
Quand à Gaara, il était carrément hors catégorie en s'apprêtant à devenir le plus jeune Kage de l'histoire des cinq Pays.

Ce n'était pas de l'arrogance. Elle était peut-être fille de Kazekage, mais être la sœur aînée de Gaara du Désert lui avait apprit à ne pas s'appuyer sur cela : ce n'était ni son lignage ni un talent non développé qui lui auraient sauvé la vie si Gaara décidait soudain de faire mumuse avec le sable…  
La vérité, c'est que pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie, la chose qu'elle avait le plus craint n'avait été ni l'échec, ni l'ennemi, ni Baki-sensei, ni même son père, figure aussi effrayante que toute-puissante. Non, ce qu'elle avait craint, c'était Gaara.  
Son petit frère la terrorisait.  
Ils avaient été assignés avec Gaara quand celui-ci avait sept ou huit ans, était haut comme quatre kunaï et avait décidé que réduire les gens en pulpe sanglante serait désormais sa raison d'exister.  
C'était l'époque ou les tentatives d'assassinat se suivaient avec une régularité mensuelle, et ou Gaara tenait de longues conversations avec le fantôme imbibé de sang de leur mère qui résidait d'après lui dans le sable.  
On avait espéré qu'ils auraient une quelconque influence positive sur leur petit frère psychotique, ou quelque chose d'aussi improbable. En ce qui la concernait, Temari estimait presque miraculeux qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soit fait tuer, et que les stigmates les plus marquants de cette période soit seulement une cicatrice longue comme la main sur la hanche de Kankuro, et la kunoïchi en Temari.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé entre le nabot de Konoha et Gaara. Cependant les bribes de conversations avec leur frère, son changement et un peu de réflexion leur en donnaient une assez bonne idée, quand bien même cela n'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre.  
Et maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée, peut-être un peu plus sage et beaucoup moins effrayée, Temari réalisait à quel point Gaara avait dû souffrir toutes ces années. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas vraiment compte, et elle n'avait pas le moindre début d'idée de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour l'atteindre à cette époque-là –sans finir en engrais pour cactus.  
A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas non plus comment l'atteindre à présent. Gaara était sous bien des aspects un mystère, et aussi éloigné que faire ce peut de toute normalité, et ce même selon les critères déjà passablement tordus des ninjas.  
Gaara ne serait jamais « normal ». Mais cela dit, il ne concevait sans doute pas ce que « normal » pouvait bien impliquer.  
Il y avait trop de sang, de morts, de blessures secrètes et d'ombre. Cela Temari pouvait le dire. Gaara était une créature unique et complexe, endommagée et dangereuse. Et à défaut de trouver la normalité, il cherchait un équilibre interne qu'il était probablement le seul pouvait percevoir.  
Durant leur voyage loin de Suna, il avait peu tué, en comparaison d'_avant. _Il avait porté les coups fatals sans hésitation, mais avec une qualité d'attention différente, comme s'il cherchait à percevoir quelque chose. À s'emparer des bribes de mots d'une voix interne qui lui aurait murmuré des réponses à des questions que nul à par lui-même n'aurait pu comprendre…  
En deux occasions il avait… perdu le contrôle, supposait-elle -ou l'avait peut-être volontairement relâché-, et proprement massacré ses adversaires.  
Temari et Kankuro avaient prudemment pris le large et laissé leur frère évacuer l'instabilité et l'énergie brute qu'ils avaient senties grandir les jours précédents.  
Plus tard Kankuro avait plaisanté, et s'était plaint de ne pas pouvoir s'entraîner si Gaara tuait tous les adversaires tout seul. Il n'avait récolté pour sa peine qu'un coup d'œil inexpressif, mais à la bataille suivante, lui et Temari avaient eu plus que leur part de chuunin déserteurs de la Roche.  
Pas de doute, les choses avaient vraiment changées. C'en était un peu effrayant.  
Et s'ils pouvaient _vraiment_ influencer Gaara…

« Pardonnez-moi cousin, mais je doute que nous puissions influer sur les décisions de Gaara. Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne pense pas que sur ce… sujet là, il puisse changer d'avis. »  
Normalement c'est Temari le porte-parole officieux de la fratrie, mais cette fois Kankuro l'avait devancée avant qu'elle ne sache vraiment quoi répondre. La voix de son frère la décida. Kankuro n'était pas un très bon orateur, même s'il comprenait le jeu tout aussi bien qu'elle. (Et puis il était en train de muer, et sa voix le trahissait de manière embarrassante et alléatoire en passant allègrement trois octaves aux moments les plus inattendus et les plus malvenus…)  
_Il n'y a plus que nous trois maintenant. Juste nous trois, personne d'autre._  
Peut-être que finalement la décision n'est pas si difficile.  
Il ne faut pas que le conseil puisse douter de leur loyauté…

« Cousin, me permettez-vous de vous faire part de ma pensée sur le sujet ? »  
Takishi paru surprit, mais acquiesça gracieusement.  
« Je vous en prie Temari-san, je vous écoute. »  
« Merci cousin. Pardonnez moi si ma réflexion est importune… Mais je partage l'avis de Kankuro. Je ne pense pas que Gaara change sa position sur ce sujet. Et je ne pense pas qu'essayer de l'y pousser soit une bonne chose.  
Il est… _déterminé. _Vous le savez… et son contrôle sur lui même n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était…  
Il a décidé que pour être, il doit protéger plutôt que tuer, cousin… Du moins je le crois. Et c'est une chose… précieuse pour le village Peut-être pourrait-il y avoir une autre solution que les duels ? »  
En bon ninja du sable qu'il était, le visage de Takishi ne laissa rien paraître, ne reflétant qu'une impassibilité attentive.  
« Vous prenez fort soin de votre frère, Temari-san. »  
Aucune hésitation.  
« Je sers Suna mon seigneur. Et j'ignore s'il est possible de faire céder Gaara sur ce point, mais je sais que le pousser dans ses retranchements n'apporterait rien de bon. »

C'était une bonne réponse, habile. Déférente comme celle d'une kunoïchi se devait de l'être, mais aussi poliment franche et éludant la question sous-tendue avec élégance. L'éclair mince d'un sourire froid traversa le visage de Takishi et il frotta posément son menton entre deux doigts.  
« _Je protège donc je suis_… C'est intéressant si vous ne vous trompez pas jeune fille. Mais un Kazekage ne doit jamais hésiter à sacrifier la vie de certains au profit de ceux qu'il protège. »  
Temari baissa les yeux et ravala tout commentaire inapproprié, toutes ses hésitations et ses doutes, pour ne laisser paraître encore une fois que l'humble déférence que l'homme attendait d'elle et, -malgré elle- des éclaboussures de son caractère bouillonnant  
« Je ne me trompe pas cousin. Et je ne doute pas un instant que Gaara du Désert ne soit capable de prendre les décisions militaires nécessaires. »  
Takishi paru à la fois contrarié et étrangement satisfait de la légère impertinence.  
Cela ne dura pas.  
« J'apporterais votre argument au conseil Temari-san. »  
Elle s'inclina.  
« Nous nous excusons de ne pouvoir vous aider Takishi-san. Nous porterons cependant votre requête à Gaara, mais je crains que toute décision ne soit la sienne. »  
Son cousin ne répondit pas, le regard plongé dans le vide.

Il fini finalement par les congédier d'un geste courtois.

---

Kankuro et Temari marchaient côte à côte dans la grande rue de Suna, quasiment déserte à cette heure du jour pour cause de chaleur écrasante.  
Temari était silencieuse, mais jouait avec un éventail de papier qu'elle ouvrait et refermait d'un geste sec du poignet, faisant claquer l'armature avec une régularité délibérée. Entre ses mains, le moindre éventail de crépon devenait une arme à craindre.  
Le fin papier se déplia devant son visage, dissimulant sa bouche au regard d'éventuels observateurs.  
_Clac_  
« Il va falloir jouer subtilement. »  
Kankuro n'avait peut-être pas d'éventail, mais comme tout marionnettiste qui se respecte c'était un ventriloque confirmé.  
« Je suppose que oui. »  
_Clac_  
« Le conseil est à l'affût du moindre de ses faux-pas. »  
« Ils tenteront de nous utiliser s'ils pensent que cela peut les aider à avoir le moindre pouvoir sur lui. »

Le sourire de Temari derrière l'éventail se fit soudain froid et prédateur, et la parenté avec Gaara fut évidente l'espace de quelques secondes.  
Elle fit volter l'éventail entre ses doigts et le referma deux fois, très vite. _Clac, clac_  
« Qu'ils essayent. Mais dans ce cas ils ont intérêt à être nombreux et armés… » Puis, soudain plus butée.« Nous servons Kuna et son Kazekage, et eux aussi, ils ne devraient pas l'oublier. »  
Kankuro ne répondit pas immédiatement et ils cheminèrent un instant en silence.  
« … C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? »  
_Clac_  
Pas besoin de demander quoi. « Oui. Ça l'est. »  
« Tu crois que nous pouvons vraiment… ?»  
_Clac_  
« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Et si c'est le cas… »  
« Si c'est le cas, rien. Le conseil a bien assez de chiens comme ça. Tu l'as dit Temari, il ne reste que nous trois. C'est le plus important. »  
_Clac_  
« Une famille ? » Temari semblait songeuse. « Peut-être est-ce une raison suffisante. Rester à ses côtés non pas parce que le Conseil le désire, ni même parce qu'il est notre Kazekage... Mais parce que nous pensons qu'il en a besoin. Dans ces conditions… Peut-être que oui. Peut-être qu'il nous écouterait. »  
« En même temps tu n'as jamais écouté le moindre conseil venant de moi… »  
Temari fit volter son éventail, le récupéra de l'autre main et le referma en le claquant contre son épaule avec un sourire suffisant.  
« Ça c'est parce que tu n'es pas fichu de concevoir un plan qui tienne la route, _frangin._ »  
« Dit celle qui s'est fait battre à plate couture par (je cite) _"un gringalet amorphe que je pourrais assommer d'une seule main_", si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas… »  
L'intonation de Kankuro était une exacte imitation de celle de sa sœur, et Temari s'empourpra, que ce soit de colère ou de gêne.  
« Hum… J'admets que j'avais peut-être un peu sous-estimé ce type… Il avait bien plus de ressources qu'il ne le laissait paraître. »  
« Peut-être qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer Gaara non plus. »  
Un silence.  
« Peut-être. »

Ils avaient atteint le bout de la route, là ou elle se séparait en deux devant le palais du Kazekage.  
« Il faut que je rejoigne le QG, » annonça Kakuro d'une voix calme. « Ma mission devrait avoir été choisie à présent. Tu parleras à Gaara ? »  
Temari croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, se ravisa.  
«Je… le ferais. Kankuro…»  
Il hausa les épaules et sourit.  
« Ok alors. Ne te laisse pas faire par les vieux croûtons du Conseil. »  
Il fit demi-tour avec un salut nonchalant de la main. Temari releva la tête, et sourit à son tour.  
« Pas de risque. Ne fait rien de stupide, Kanku. »  
« Hé, tu me connais ! »  
Temari ne répondit pas par le prévisible "_justement."_  
« Bonne chance frangin, que le désert te soit favorable."  
_Et reviens entier._

_--- _

Temari parla effectivement avec Gaara.

Ou plutôt, elle monologua une bonne dizaine de minutes, pendant que son frère cadet l'écoutait avec le même genre d'attention intense habituellement réservée à un scarabée des sables sur sa main, ou à un briefing sur le nouveau schéma de patrouilles frontalières des ninjas de la Roche. Le même genre d'attention qui était auparavant consacré uniquement à ceux se dressant sur son chemin d'existence pour une durée excédant les quatre secondes normalement nécessaires pour les en supprimer.  
Elle raconta l'entrevue avec leur cousin, et parla principalement des mécanismes de relations humaines… Si Gaara voulait être un Kazekage efficace, alors il devait savoir éviter de s'aliéner l'intégralité du conseil : en d'autres mots, il devait accepter de faire de temps en temps des compromis.

Le concept intéressa beaucoup Gaara, mais ne le convainquit pas : c'était lent, et dans les cas ou c'était nécessaire, ne permettait pas de prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient.  
Et puis s'ils avaient peur de lui, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser avec des compromis ?  
Temari soupira, et secoua la tête.  
«Qu'ils aient peur de toi ne suffira pas Gaara. Ils seront bien plus efficaces s'ils te soutiennent volontairement. Et puis la peur peut aussi pousser à des actes radicaux… Ils ne soutiendront pas un Kage qui joue les dictateurs omnipotents et n'écoute aucun autre avis que le sien. »  
« … Je ne ferais que ce qui est nécessaire pour le bien de Suna. »  
Temari pencha la tête, et ses lèvres se pincèrent.  
« … Père pensait… que s'allier au Son et trahir l'alliance avec Konoha serait bon pour Suna. »  
Elle avait eu un autre exemple sur les lèvres, mais l'avait arrêté à temps. _ Il pensait que tuer maman pour pouvoir sceller un démon en toi serait une bonne chose pour Suna…_  
Gaara se figea avec une sorte de spasme qui se transmit au sable autour de lui avant de retomber. Ses prunelles turquoise étaient étrécies et une étincelle instable papillonna un instant au fond, avant de mourir.  
« Il avait tort. »  
« Je sais. Mais lui pensait avoir raison. »  
« Et le Conseil l'a soutenu dans cette décision. » C'était, à en croire l'expression minimale de Gaara, une raison plus que suffisante pour oublier toute idée de "compromis" avec les Anciens.  
« Parce qu'il a su les convaincre Gaara. »  
«… »  
« Tu… tu ne peux pas avoir toutes les bonnes idées tout le temps, ou avoir totalement raison à chaque coup Gaara. C'est pour ça qu'il faut savoir écouter les autres, et éventuellement prendre leur avis en compte. »  
«… »  
Cela signifiait s'appuyer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Le concept était encore plus difficile que celui de compromis, d'une certaine façon… Parce que pour quelqu'un de paranoïaque (et tout à fait satisfait de l'être) comme Gaara, cela signifiait laisser d'autres que lui-même au contrôle de sa survie.  
Pire, c'était d'une certaine manière confier ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, sa _mission, _la protection, à d'autres mains que les siennes.  
Pas une seule fois en treize ans il n'avait eut de bonne raison de faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Il n'y avait toujours eu que lui, et il avait bien survécu comme ça. Mieux, c'était la _raison_ pour laquelle il avait survécu.  
« Tu n'es pas obligé d'être convaincu, Gaara. Mais dans ce cas, si le sujet est important, explique la raison de ta décision. Et s'il y a des points qui ne te semblent pas importants, alors tu peux les leur concéder… »

Temari se tut, semblant soudain réaliser que la discussion avait tourné en leçon de moral, et surtout que son frère était silencieux depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Ce n'était pas en soit un fait spécialement inhabituel ni a priori porteur de danger immédiat, mais ce n'était pas non plus excessivement réconfortant.  
Les nouvelles limites étaient… incertaines, pour Gaara, mais aussi pour ceux qui l'entouraient, et il suffisait encore parfois d'un mot maladroit pour outrepasser les barrières. Gaara était solide, et il en fallait à présent plus que cela pour détruire l'équilibre intérieur et écorner le contrôle de fer que le jeune homme avait sur lui-même… Mais…  
Mais l'ombre était là malgré tout, elle faisait partie de Gaara. La faim dévorante du démon, sa propre folie.  
L'équilibre était fragile, et ne tenait que parce que Gaara se battait de toutes ses forces pour cela, parce qu'il avait un But.  
« Hum… Gaara ? »  
« … »  
« … »  
« … »  
« Fais… ce qui te semble le mieux, d'accord ? Mais pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Tu ne peux pas protéger Suna totalement seul. »  
Elle avala d'un trait le thé à présent froid qui reposait devant elle sur la table de pierre, puis se tourna à demi pour récupérer l'éventail posé contre le mur à côté d'elle –à porté de main, la paranoïa était apparemment un réflexe familial bien ancré-, et s'en servit comme appuie pour se redresser.  
« Je dois y aller. »  
Un non-sourcil haussé de manière impassible mais subtilement interrogative l'arrêta.  
« J'ai mission demain. »  
« … »  
« Il faut que je me repose. »  
« Ha. »

Elle sourit largement.  
« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais les réduire en bouillie. »  
« … Je ne m'inquiétais pas. »  
« … »  
« Ne tire pas trop sur ton genou droit, il n'est pas tout a fait remis de la dernière mission. »  
« … Comment ? »  
« Tu favorises le gauche au bout de quelques heures d'effort. Ca indique à l'ennemi ton point faible. »  
« Ha… »  
Que Temari soit changée en caillou si ce n'était pas le premier "soit prudente" qui ait jamais franchi les lèvres de Gaara en treize ans…  
Elle le fixa un instant comme s'il venait de proclamer sa passion pour _Amour, Gloire et Ninjutsu _(le feuilleton favoris des kunoïchis de moins de trente ans), puis un lent sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.  
« Merci. »

---

Le lendemain matin, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, Gaara se trouvait dans le bureau de Zakyo Shinji, et annonçait impassiblement qu'il avait réfléchit, et qu'il ne participerait pas aux combats de ninjutsu et de Taijutsu –de toute manière tout le monde savait que ça n'aurait strictement servit à rien.  
Mais puisque le but final était de prouver sa capacité en tant que ninja à contrer des attaques susceptibles de l'affaiblir, il acceptait de combattre l'expert en genjutsu. Il y avait aussi moins de risque qu'il le tue par inadvertance, puisque le combat pouvait se faire à distance.  
C'était son dernier mot, et le Conseil n'avait qu'à s'en satisfaire.

Le Conseil s'en satisfit.

* * *

TBC

Comme à l'accoutumée les reviews sont les bienvenues.


	4. Quatre

**note de l'auteur** : Hé oui, le chapitre 4 de Kage. Après moulte mois de traversé du désert (haha) le voici finalement. Vous ne l'attendiez plus, rassurez vous je me l'attendais plus non plus, j'avais même mis la fic en hiatus car je ne pensais pas jamais le finir.  
Et puis, preuve que tout arrive et que les voies de Thot (divinité tutélaire veillant sur le devenir des scribouilleurs de tout crin) sont impénétrables, il y a quelque semaines j'ai cliqué et ouvert par erreur le document... et soudainement découvert que j'arrivais à poursuivre le chapitre là où je l'avais laissé, que les mots venaient enfin.  
Je m'excuse donc de la si longue attente, merci à Sevee qui m'a bêta-lu et intelligemment commenté permettant au chapitre de s'améliorer, et enfin bonne lecture :).

--

**Quatre pas**

La mission de rang S dura très exactement le temps nécessaire au trajet pour rejoindre les cibles, non loin de la frontière du Vent avec le pays de la Terre.

Gaara s'était vu confier le commandement d'une unité de six jounins dont la plus jeune était une kunoïchi aux traits durs âgée d'au moins cinq ans de plus que lui. Le groupe était également escorté de l'ombre presque invisible du ninja chargé d'observer la mission. Il n'était pas très difficile de faire abstraction de sa présence, parce qu'il la masquait avec une efficacité telle que même Gaara avait du mal à le détecter. Visiblement les Anciens n'avaient pas envoyé n'importe qui pour veiller au déroulement des opérations.  
La mission était simple : un groupe des ninjas du Sable qui avaient trahi en faveur du Son lors de l'attaque sur Konoha avaient été repérés. Ils étaient huit à s'être vendus à Orochimaru –ils avaient été plus nombreux, mais Suna avait mis un point d'honneur à laver l'affront dans le sang. Il ne restait normalement qu'eux : trois chuunins de haut niveau, et cinq jounins, dont certains avaient fait partie de l'anbu. Le Son était un ennemi déclaré, mais ces huit là était des cibles spéciales.  
Quand les services de renseignement de Suna avaient appris qu'Orochimaru les avait rassemblés pour une mission, l'alerte avait été donnée. Puis il s'était avéré que leur trajet devait brièvement les mener dans une zone désertique proche des frontières de la Terre, un de ces larges pans de terrain plantés de cailloux, à la souveraineté mal définie et que les deux nations ne prenaient même pas la peine de se disputer tant ils étaient pire que stériles. L'hésitation des Anciens avait été brève, avant qu'ils ne décident que le risque minime de déclencher des tensions internationales valait bien la peau des ninjas déserteurs. Le Sable ne plaisantait pas avec les traîtres.

Il fallait les rejoindre, les abattre, et ramener ce qui resterait des corps pour l'exemple. C'est exactement ce que Gaara fit.

Une fois que l'éclaireur eut repéré la position des déserteurs, il déploya ses hommes en filet lâche autour de la zone avec instruction de ne laisser personne s'échapper. Puis, malgré leurs –certes hésitantes- objections, il alla confronter l'ennemi.  
Seul.

À partir de là les choses allèrent très vite, et le combat fut aussi bref que vicieux. Il y eut du sang, des cris, et beaucoup de sable.  
À leur décharge, la plupart des shinobis renégats firent face, même quand ils eurent identifié la silhouette émergeant de la tempête de sable qui les entoura tout à coup. Si le soudain déchaînement du désert n'avait pas été suffisant, la gourde dans le dos du tout jeune homme et la touffe de mèches cuivrées étaient familières à tout ninja de Suna qui possédait ne serait-ce qu'un quart de cerveau –et d'instinct de conservation. Les deux chuunins qui tentèrent de fuir l'arène tout juste tracée disparurent dans une double gerbe de sable rougie.  
Ensuite, le massacre ne dura que quelques minutes, dans un tourbillon de chakra et de roches broyées, et le fracas de tonnes de grains de sables se déversant et se convulsant dans l'air suivant la volonté de Gaara, labourant le terrain.  
Les déserteurs étaient des combattants aguerris et rapides, mais le sable était partout, et si l'effet de surprise qui avait envoyé l'un d'eux à terre comme une poupée désarticulée ne dura pas, ils ne furent bientôt plus que quatre, puis trois, puis deux, le tout dans un laps de temps qui aurait fait blêmir n'importe quel ninja.  
Le jounin qui avait intelligemment supposé qu'une technique d'eau serait à même d'alourdir le sable et de le rendre bien moins maniable ne survécu pas suffisamment longtemps pour partager sa découverte avec quiconque.

Et quand les cris se turent il ne resta que Gaara, immobile au milieu du paysage dévasté repeint de beige et de sang.  
Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence aussi craintif que respectueux. Ils rallièrent Suna en un temps record, la gêne de la troupe de se trouver en présence de Gaara leur donnant visiblement des ailes.

-

L'épreuve de Genjutsu ne dura pas beaucoup plus longtemps que n'avait duré le combat –la mise à mort- près du pays de la Terre.  
La rumeur de la mission ne s'était pas encore répandue, mais c'est malgré tout avec une résignation à la fois fataliste et déterminée que l'expert en genjutsu tiré au sort accepta son rôle, le visage figé en un masque dur qui ne laissait rien paraître.  
Cela faisait longtemps que Gaara n'avait plus eu à se battre dans le village, mais depuis ses capacités avaient considérablement augmentées, et nul ne souhaitait prendre le moindre risque. Le duel eut lieu loin des murs de Suna, sur un plateau rocheux dans le désert qui servait traditionnellement de terrain d'entraînement pour les jutsus les plus dévastateurs ou les combats susceptibles de dégénérer –Gaara n'était pas le seul à maîtriser des techniques ayant un fort potentielde 'réaménagement radical du territoire'.

Le jounin parvint à maintenir le premier genjutsu une quinzaine de secondes –ce qui était remarquable étant donné son adversaire et le fait que les techniques d'illusion marchaient beaucoup moins bien si la cible était prévenue.  
Une quinzaine de secondes durant lesquelles Gaara resta immobile, l'expression figée par un terrifiant feu froid.  
Toutefois, la relative réussite du genjutsu se vit contrariée par le fait que durant ces précieuses secondes –une éternité en temps ninja-, nul n'aurait pu lui porter le moindre coup… Ce qui était pourtant le but premier d'un genjutsu : déstabiliser l'adversaire, fournir de fausses informations à ses sens pour créer une ouverture.  
Mais point d'ouvertures chez Gaara du Désert. Nul n'aurait pu l'approcher à moins de vingt mètres. Il était _maître_, et sous lui le désert ondulait et se convulsait comme une bête dangereuse, gardant tout assaillant à distance.

Personne ne sut exactement ce que contenait le second genjutsu, mais la vague de chakra brut libéré par la technique de rupture fit un instant tituber tout les ninjas dans un rayon de cent mètres. Tous les jounins étaient autorisés à assister s'ils le désiraient aux épreuves, et malgré la nature fondamentalement non-spectaculaire des techniques d'illusion –tout se passait dans la tête des ninjas qui s'affrontaient- quelques-uns avaient fait le déplacement, poussés par une curiosité probablement un peu morbide.  
L'onde atteignit Suna également, et mit les postes de défense avancés en émoi avant qu'un anbu vêtu de brun ne surgisse de nul part et ne fasse annuler le passage au niveau d'alerte supérieur.  
Avant même que la décharge de chakra ne soit retombée, le jounin qui avait lancé le genjutsu contempla soudain les yeux verts et froids de Gaara de _très_ –trop- près, et réalisa la seconde suivante qu'il faisait connaissance avec le Sable plus intimement qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé de le faire, quand la mâchoire froide et râpeuse comme du papier de verre rampa sous ses vêtements, enserra ses membres pétrifiés.  
« J'ai gagné. » annonça le jeune homme sans une once de satisfaction.  
Personne ne put décemment s'opposer à son accession au rang de jounin.

--

Et pendant que les examinateurs et les Anciens s'agitaient en conciliabules sérieux, et après que lui-même ait terminé la rédaction du rapport de mission de son écriture nette, Gaara monta chercher refuge sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment du village, au-dessus de la statue du Troisième Kazekage.  
C'est là qu'il se perchait la plupart du temps, la nuit, lorsqu'il n'arpentait pas les toits de Suna ou le plus profond du désert comme une ombre qui faisait frémir les ninjas de garde, et poussait les plus superstitieux à tracer dans l'air un signe sensé repousser le mauvais œil.  
De là le regard embrassait le village dans son entier, les rues étroites qui serpentaient entre les bâtisses usées par le sable, l'activité frénétique qui les agitait tant que le soleil était encore clément ; et son désert au-delà des murailles, qui se découpait en un camaïeu d'inégales bandes brunes, grises et jaunes miroitant sous la clarté impitoyable du ciel, son désert s'étendant à perte de vue.  
Plus jeune, cette vue l'avait réconforté parce qu'elle lui avait apporté la sensation fugace de l'existence qu'il recherchait. Tout ce paysage qui gisait à ses pieds ne dépendait après tout que de son bon vouloir.  
Il était maître du désert, un seul geste de sa main et le sable se dressait selon ses caprices, se faisait arme mortelle, ou tombeau. Il lui suffisait de descendre dans les rues de Suna, et les villageois s'écartaient devant lui avec crainte, mourraient s'il en éprouvait le désir. Leur crainte et l'amour qu'il se portait lui suffisaient, croyait-il.  
Cette vision apaisait pour un temps la faim dans sa poitrine, le tourment et la douleur.

Aujourd'hui la solitude, la contemplation de Suna et de l'immensité de son désert l'aidaient à trouver la paix, l'équilibre intérieur. Parce que tout cela, le désert et le village, était sous sa protection. Et qu'il lui appartenait de les défendre au mieux.  
La pensée l'aidait à se focaliser, à apaiser la soif de sang, à faire taire la part de lui-même qui ne voulait que tuer, blesser en retour ceux qui le craignaient, s'opposaient à sa volonté. La vision de son village, de son désert, lui permettait de reconstruire le mur de calme et d'indifférence autour de lui, à museler l'ombre et l'instabilité.

Lentement Gaara expira. La sombre satisfaction de la lutte avait en partie soulagée l'avidité qu'avait éveillé le combat à la frontière de la Terre, et la durée du trajet du retour avait été suffisante pour qu'il reprenne totalement le contrôle. Affronter les déserteurs avait été profondément libérateur, pas de retenue, de maîtrise. Cela avait été la possibilité de faire se lever le désert sous lui et de n'écouter que sa puissance sauvage, loin de toute habitation, de toute victime innocente. La possibilité de relâcher les rênes si serrée de l'énergie bouillonnante du démon, de trouver un exutoire à la brûlure du chakra et à la volonté avide qu'il retenait en lui depuis son Choix.  
Le combat contre l'expert en genjutsu avait été paradoxalement presque plus difficile. Il avait dû garder son emprise sur lui-même, se retenir de réagir comme il l'aurait fait lors d'un véritable affrontement et de frapper aveuglément toutes ces présences autour de lui qui représentaient des dangers potentiels alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se fier à ses sens…  
Il avait eu peur. Non pas pour lui, mais _de_ lui-même. Il avait eu peur de ne pas savoir dominer l'Ancien Gaara, l'enfant effrayé et amoureux de sa propre force qui ne savait que tuer. Qui _voulait_ tuer.  
Il avait eu peur de découvrir que tous ces changements, ces efforts, toute sa volonté n'avait servi à rien, et que l'Ancien était plus fort.  
Mais non. Il avait réussi. Il avait arrêté le sable, n'avait pas refermé son poing.  
Il l'avait voulu pourtant. Une fraction de seconde il avait oublié son But, il n'avait su que l'agitation nerveuse des jounins à distance, la terreur affleurant sous la froide détermination du ninja face à lui. Ils le craignaient, et ils avaient bien raison.  
Il avait voulu le faire, leur prouver à quel point leurs peurs étaient fondées. A quel point la haine et la solitude qu'il avait vu dans le genjutsu avaient été justifiées.  
Il avait voulu leur prouver qu'ils ne le craignaient pas encore assez, les voir vagir de terreur abjecte devant ce qu'il était. Il avait voulu les supprimer, simplement, d'un geste leur prouver a quel point il était différent d'eux et tellement plus dangereux que tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer…  
Sa volonté avait été plus forte.

La méditation aidait, dans une certaine mesure.  
Elle n'effaçait pas tout, ni ne résolvait les interrogations et les hésitations qui se bousculaient en lui, mais elle aidait. Elle lui permettait de s'ancrer, se stabiliser. D'organiser ses désirs et les peurs, et de choisir de les ignorer.  
Ces heures du jour ou de la nuit passées seul avec lui-même lui étaient nécessaires aussi. Elles permettaient à son corps et à son esprit de se reposer, constituaient le seul substitut possible à ce sommeil dans lequel il ne pouvait se laisser glisser, à cet abandon qu'il ne pouvait se permettre. En temps normal nul ne se risquait à le déranger lorsqu'il allait s'installer dans un coin retiré pour méditer.  
Gaara ouvrit les yeux, laissant le monde revenir à lui et apaisant mentalement le Sable qui frémissait dans la gourde. Il n'était plus seul sur le toit.  
Le genou droit de Temari était de nouveau bandé, et elle abordait sur la joue une estafilade rougie à demi cicatrisée. L'éventail géant attaché dans son dos et sa tunique étaient gris de poussière. Elle souriait, d'un sourire férocement satisfait.  
Les vêtements de Kankuro masquaient tout bandage éventuel, mais la manière inhabituellement raide dont il se mouvait trahissait quelques côtes abîmées. Le sourire sous les peintures Kabuki fraîchement refaites était peut-être un peu plus goguenard, mais tout aussi satisfait que celui de sa sœur.

« On l'a eu, » annonça Temari –et l'air de Kankuro se fit encore plus réjoui.

« Tous les trois. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire tu as dû leur faire une putain de démonstration pendant la mission... » Son ton portait une pointe d'approbation et de curiosité pressante que même Gaara (qui n'était pourtant pas très doué pour le décryptage des humains) perçut –mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il commençait à connaître Kankuro. « Les gars au mess étaient livides. »Si le Sable inquiétait encore Kankuro bien plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer, le fait que les autres pâlissent au moindre grain de sable emporté par le vent quand il était question de Gaara l'amusait énormément, pour des raisons que le concerné n'arrivait pas très bien à discerner les rares fois où il s'y essayait, et qu'il avait fini par classer dans la catégorie 'comportement un peu étrange des humains normaux'.

« Il n'y a rien à raconter. J'ai accompli la mission avec les moyens appropriés. »

« Arrête, tu t'es fait huit ninjas de haut niveau _seul. »_

Gaara retourna à sa contemplation imperturbable du village sous eux.

« Il était inutile de risquer l'intégrité corporelle d'autres ninjas alors que je pouvais accomplir la mission seul. »

Kankuro eut un soupir exagéré.

« Enfin quand même… On fête ça ? »

Gaara ne daigna même pas répondre à cela.

--

Suna faisait les choses à sa façon, vivait selon des horaires réglés sur le désert et la chaleur du soleil.  
À Suna les hommes et les femmes étaient aussi âpres que les étendues désertiques qui les entourait, vivaient ses contraintes avec une détermination calme et silencieuse qui pouvait rebuter celui qui ne connaissait pas le village. Suna était tout de sable, de ciel et de vent, et le mélange des trois formait l'âme du village, de même que le feu et les forêts faisaient de Konoha ce qu'elle était…

Mais le village caché du Sable était également, sous bien des aspects, fort semblable à tous les autres villages de ninjas. Et sur ce point spécifique, c'était le cas : il était virtuellement impossible de garder quoi que ce soit secret bien longtemps.  
Au bout du premier jour de l'arrivée de Gaara, les rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler.

Cela faisait bientôt un an que Suna était sans Kazekage, et l'agitation soudaine des Anciens ne passa pas inaperçue. Le retour de Gaara du Désert avait entraîné son lot de chuchotements entendus ou hargneux derrière les comptoirs. Untel savait qu'il avait été rappelé par le Conseil pour renforcer la position diplomatique fragilisée du village ; tel autre était persuadé que son arrivée était due à un bras de fer entre les clans ; un autre encore affirmait qu'il avait agi de son propre chef, et qu'il revenait avide de sang frais… Les plus prosaïques haussaient les épaules et murmuraient qu'il était temps que le gamin passe jounin, la difficulté et la nature des missions apaiseraient peut-être ses instincts destructeurs, lui donneraient suffisamment de grain à moudre pour le garder occupé (les plus cyniques haussaient un sourcil à _"grain",_ et murmuraient _"chair"_) –et puis qu'on le veuille ou non, c'était quand même un sacré atout militairement parlant.  
La seule chose sur laquelle on était vraiment unanime, c'est que personne n'était réellement enthousiaste à la perspective de voir la silhouette hélas familière recommencer à arpenter les rues de la ville.

Puis les rumeurs évoluèrent. Des ninjas qui avaient été en mission dans l'est les six derniers mois rapportèrent que le démon avait changé. Ces discussions-là avaient souvent lieu autour d'un verre, ou d'un feu de camp, et même parmi les jounins les plus expérimentés certains baissaient la voix, comme si parler de cela risquait d'attirer quelque terrible malédiction sur leur tête.  
On murmura que Gaara du Désert ne tuait plus, qu'il tuait moins, qu'il était incroyablement plus maîtrisé ; que tout ça c'était des conneries et qu'il était aussi instable et dangereux que jamais… D'une manière générale on accueillit la nouvelle avec une curiosité intéressée et sceptique, et l'on attendit de voir.  
Puis il y eu l'examen jounin, et le récit du massacre fit le tour du village, provoquant un mélange silencieux d'admiration et de crainte renforcée chez les shinobis, et un retour de terreur chez les civils les moins endurcis.  
C'est à peu près à ce moment que les rumeurs se firent plus précises. Dans les milieux les plus autorisés, l'on sut dieu sait comment que c'était Fuuma, le chef de l'anbu en personne, qui s'était chargé de l'observation de la mission. L'on commença à mettre en lien la frénésie administrative qui semblait avoir gagné les Anciens et les fréquentes convocations de Gaara –ou le fait que des membres du Conseil se_ déplacent _pour lui parler.  
Plus prosaïquement il y eut des fuites.  
Et moins de deux semaines après l'instant où Temari, Gaara et Kankuro avaient passé les portes de Suna, tout le monde savait que Gaara du Désert -_l'enfant-démon, le monstre, le tueur- _avait été désigné pour être le Cinquième Kazekage.

La commotion qui frappa Suna ne fut pas immédiatement visible. Il n'y eut pas d'émeutes spontanées, pas de protestations indignées ou horrifiées, et somme toute très peu de tirades alcooliques dans les tavernes du village. Les gens de Suna, autant shinobis que civils, étaient disciplinés et loyaux au pouvoir en place, quel qu'il soit. C'était fondamental, dans un village où la survie quotidienne était profondément liée aux anciennes traditions.  
Pour autant la nouvelle ne fut pas acceptée en douceur.  
Tant que la nomination resta officieuse –secret de polichinelle…-, la réaction du village le fut tout autant, se limita à des conciliabules agités dans les rues, à des murmures, des signes superstitieux et un silence total dès que se profilait la silhouette aux cheveux de rouille. Mais c'était la seule chose dont on parlait. Envolées les rumeurs sur la vie sexuelle du Tsuchikage, les discussions à mi-voix sur le dernier épisode d'_Amour Gloire et Ninjutsu_ et la manière _explosive _dont Fuiji avait rembarré Ryoka… Les seuls mots qui revenaient à présent étaient Sabaku no Gaara, monstre, et Kazekage.

Puis, sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment, la nouvelle ne fut plus officieuse, mais officielle, et les cadres supérieurs de l'administration s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour organiser la nomination, prévenir alliés et ennemis que Suna allait de nouveau avoir un Kage.  
L'information se propagea comme une traînée de poudre. Malgré sa récente faiblesse, Suna était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter, toujours. Et le nom de Gaara du Désert était loin d'être inconnu. Konoha fut le premier village à recevoir le rouleau ocre et blanc de la main d'un anbu vêtu de brun au visage masqué, puis le pays de l'Eau, et tout les autres…

Silencieux et impassible au cœur de l'agitation qui semblait avoir frappé même les plus composés des Anciens, Gaara passa ces semaines à l'administration de Suna.

-

À la seconde même où Kakishi du Sable Gris avait rendue publique la déclaration officielle, Gaara avait fait du bâtiment qui constituait le cœur de Suna sa résidence principale, et s'était mis en devoir d'apprendre tout ce qu'il lui fallait savoir.  
Il le fit de la même manière que tout le reste, avec une détermination silencieuse et une concentration excluant totalement toute protestation de la part de qui que ce soit –non pas que les ninjas qui seraient bientôt sous ses ordres aient envisagé une seconde de protester.  
Assis à sa table d'étude, il parcourut avec une concentration sans faille le dossier de chaque ninja du village, depuis les jounins au moindre genin, prit connaissance des informations top-secrètes, enregistra sans ciller l'emplacement de chaque cache d'armes et avant-poste secret, écouta les maîtres tacticiens du village lui résumer les différents points d'importance, les interrogea sans merci.  
Au bout de trois jours et trois nuits, il devint évident pour les ninjas travaillant à l'administration que le jeune homme ne cesserait sa frénésie d'absorbation d'informations que lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus rien à absorber. Il devint également évident qu'il ne comptait pas se reposer plus de trois ou quatre heures par nuit, mais que Dieu merci il n'attendait pas de ses subordonnées qu'ils en fassent autant. Qu'il était même apparemment disposé à leur laisser deux heures de sommeil supplémentaire par rapport à la durée de repos qu'il s'accordait à lui-même.  
À partir du quatrième jour, il entreprit en outre de faire le tour de chaque avant-poste et de chaque fortification défendant le village, apparut aux postes de gardes à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, et observa des chuunins à moitié somnolents ou au contraire parfaitement alertes –une bonne décharge d'adrénaline faisait réellement des merveilles- se mettre au garde-à-vous avec une rapidité presque surhumaine.  
Au sixième jour, les ninjas qui étaient de veille la nuit avaient commencé à s'accoutumer à la présence silencieuse qui hantait les toits et se matérialisait brutalement dans leur dos, seulement annoncée par le crissement léger du sable. Un chuunin manqua toutefois de faire un arrêt cardiaque, et quelques-uns de ses collègues développèrent une forme légère de paranoïa qui s'allégea –un tout petit peu- au bout de quelques jours quand il fut manifeste que la présence de Gaara sur les remparts au sein des ombres nocturnes n'avait rien de spécialement funeste, et qu'il se contentait probablement de faire des rondes de surveillance pour occuper les heures longues du cœur de la nuit.

Il fallu toutefois que Kankuro prenne son petit frère à part et lui fasse remarquer qu'il était censé éviter de traumatiser les pauvres ninjas travaillant pour lui. Ce à quoi Gaara fit remarquer que si la présence de leur futur Kage était suffisante pour les traumatiser, ils faisaient de bien piètres ninjas.  
Kankuro éclata de rire sous le regard perplexe de Gaara, et quitta la pièce avec le tas de rouleaux qu'il était venu chercher sous le bras. Il s'immobilisa dans l'embrasure et eut un sourire un peu tordu.  
« Si la seule chose qu'ils craignent vraiment est leur Kazekage, on est peut-être pas si mal parti que ça… »

C'était apparemment aussi l'avis du chef de l'ANBU, Fuuma. Il observait la tempête avec un calme froid et réservé qui parlait tout autant de compétence que la manière dont il avait suivi la mission de Gaara à la frontière. Avec Ryuuzaki-san, Baki-san, Kankuro et Temari, il était le seul à ne pas sembler indisposé par l'apparition brusque de Gaara dans son dos ou par les horaires et l'attitude générale du futur Kazekage –même le très composé Kakishi du Sable Gris ne pouvait en dire autant.  
C'est lui aussi qui affronta verbalement Gaara quand il fut question d'organiser la cérémonie d'intronisation du Cinquième Kazekage.  
Plusieurs complications se présentèrent à ce moment-là. Tout d'abord parce que Gaara ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une cérémonie d'intronisation publique : les gens savaient qu'il était désormais Kazekage, à quoi bon perdre du temps et de l'argent dans une cérémonie qui ne serait qu'une redite de ce que tout le monde savait déjà ? Il avait beau tourner le problème, il ne percevait pas ce que cela pouvait bien apporter.  
Même une fois que les efforts joints de Kankuro et Ryuuzaki-san –agrémenté d'une nouvelle leçon sur les "impacts psychologiques" et la nécessité de "marquer officiellement ce genre d'événement" de la part de Temari- l'eurent convaincu de céder, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

Les Anciens s'étaient contentés de conciliabules outrés quand Gaara avait déclaré qu'il ne voulait pas de cérémonie : c'était une tradition, comment osait-il tenter de s'y déroger, « je vous l'avais bien dit, il ne nous apportera que des ennuis », c'était un acte offensif contre l'âme même du village et ainsi de suite…  
Mais quand il spécifia les invitations qu'il voulait faire envoyer pour la cérémonie, le flot de protestations explosa de manière tout à fait exponentielle, avec une véhémence qui n'avait jusque là pas encore été atteinte parmi les Anciens les plus âgés :  
« On a jamais vu ça, c'est outrageux, tout simplement ridicule ! »  
« Ca va à l'encontre de tous les usages, jamais le Quatrième n'aurait permis une telle chose… »  
« C'est une preuve de faiblesse ! Suna va être la risée des nations ! »  
« Vraiment, à quoi pense donc Kazekage-sama : inviter l'Hokage et une délégation de Konoha à la cérémonie d'intronisation ? »

Mais s'il s'était montré prêt à compromettre sur d'autres points, Gaara resta totalement inflexible au sujet des invitations, qui en plus de convier dans des termes extrêmement raffinés et formels la toute nouvelle Hokage de Konoha à la cérémonie, suggéraient quelques noms pour les ninjas qui seraient chargés de son escorte. La frustration et l'état de nervosité des Conseillers atteignirent d'ailleurs des niveaux sans précédent lors de discussions échauffées afin de déterminer pourquoi diable le Kazekage avait tenu à inviter spécifiquement le jinchuriki du bijuu Kyuubi, celui-là même qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière presque un an auparavant…  
S'ils soutenaient pleinement le rapprochement avec Konoha et adhéraient à l'argumentation de Gaara selon quoi la rencontre des deux Kage nouvellement établis ne pouvait que renforcer leurs positions respectives –sans parler d'affermir le lien diplomatique gravement abîmé par la traîtrise du Quatrième Kazekage-, même les membres les plus progressistes du conseil ne furent pas complètement rassurés par l'assurance formelle de Temari et Kankuro que non, Gaara ne comptait pas défier le jinchuriki dans un combat qui en plus d'être sanguinaire et d'une issue incertaine provoquerait probablement le pire des incidents diplomatiques.  
En fait, ils ne furent entièrement rassurés que lorsque la réponse positive de Konoha leur revint, rédigée dans des termes tout aussi exquisément diplomatiques et raffinés que ceux de l'invitation. Et précisant que si les ninjas suggérés par le Kazekage se feraient un plaisir d'être du voyage, Uzumaki Naruto n'était malheureusement pas disponible.  
Le Conseil émit un soupir collectif de soulagement, les Anciens rétifs admirent entre leurs dents que la venue de l'Hokage n'était finalement pas une chose si terrible (du moins comparativement parlant), et chacun se remit à l'organisation frénétique des festivités –sauf Gaara, mais tout le monde convint que c'était mieux ainsi, parce qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de s'organiser, et que de toute manière personne n'avait spécialement envie de voir la moindre frénésie chez lui.

Et, sur une note moins sérieuse, Kankuro passa un après-midi entier à rire dans sa barbe et à éviter les éventails de Temari lorsqu'il apprit que Nara Shikamaru ferait parti de la délégation de Konoha.

_fin_

--

Et voilà, c'est la fin, mais en vrai, c'est aussi le début. :)

Ce chapitre est le dernier. Il y a du potentiel pour raconter plus de choses, je le sais, mais l'envie me manque, et Gaara ne me parle plus trop... C'est déjà un miracle que j'ai fini par achever celui-là après un an de hiatus dessus. J'avais un moment envisagé un chapitre de plus sur l'après Akatsuki, mais il y a peu de chance que ça ce fasse, j'ai déjà du mal à avancer_ Konoha Gaiden_ et _Clair Obscur_ sans pour en plus me relancer dans quelque chose d'autre. J'espère que cette exploration du personnage de Gaara et des étapes qui l'ont menées sous le chapeu de Kazekage vous aura plu.

Reviews ?


End file.
